


Private Sessions

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Connor is trans yes, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy Connor, human!AU, idc if in detroit it takes 3 hours to get to the nearest shop, let me not do my research, long ass sex at the end woo fucking boi, soft angst, stfu yall 2 hours on train is long leave me alone, very small hint of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Connor is a camboy for fun but he notices one visitor is always in his streams. He offers private sessions for him, and suddenly develops feelings towards this mysterious user.In this fanfic, Connor is trans and I will be using the term "clit" (and others) for his body parts! Just mentioning if someone feels uncomfortable reading that.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor loved being in front of the camera.

 

The first times he performed in front of it, he felt a little shy and awkward. He always would end up giggling and covering his face, or covering his private parts. It was just a camera, but it always felt like millions of people were watching him, which made Connor feel a little insecure. But nowadays Connor knew how to relax while filming. Instead of millions, only a few thousand would see his nude body. And that didn't feel too bad.

Connor had first started being a 'camboy' in order to get money for top surgery. Now he did it to get himself nice clothes and enough food to keep himself alive. But most of all, Connor did this for fun. He enjoyed those pervy comments that weirdly made him feel valid in his own body he used to despise. Even if those comments were objectifying him, Connor was more than glad to know that someone liked him. The first 22 years of his life hadn't been that bright, so if he had to touch himself for the internet to feel loved, then so be it.

But lately, Connor had noticed one user leaving comments that made him feel different.

They weren't the usual " _you look so sexy_ ", or " _do this and that, please_ ". Whoever left those comments seemed to be the only one to remember that Connor was still a normal college student just trying to get by. 

This user who had named himself  _FuckingUsername_ (quite a clever name) always called Connor beautiful or handsome. His comments were different - they were simple and short, yet so loving and caring in a weird way. He was also the last one to always leave the stream. And he would also say good bye before logging out.

Those comments had started making Connor feel flustered. Happy. 

Today, for some unknown reason, Connor hoped  _FU_ (a clever name indeed) would join his weekly stream as always.

 

 

 

As Connor put the stream going on from his laptop and placed the small web camera on top of it, he went down on his knees on the bed and waited for a moment until people were joining. It always took at least ten minutes until enough people had joined - one of the first to join was always  _FU_ , as Connor had started calling him. He needed to find a better nickname for this user.

Connor started as usual. He played music quietly from his computer and slowly started caressing his body. His hands moved bashfully over his form, feeling the hints of muscles, traveling around his slim waist. Heart reactions were popping up, then people were spamming eggplant and water drop - emojis. Connor smiles. Only half of his face is seen to the camera in this position.

Connor pulls off his shirt slowly, and when his eyes return back to the chatroom, he sees a comment from  _FU_.

 

 

_You have a pretty smile._

 

 

Connor can't help but smile again. More heart reactions pop up. Connor touches his chest, trails his fingers over the line of scars that were still fading away. He twists his nipple between his finger, as his other hand rubs himself through his pants. 

He always started quite slowly, but always got to the real action when he could feel himself soaking wet. As a soft melody played on the stream, informing Connor that someone had just send him money, he took off his underwear and displayed his legs open.

Today he felt like just using his hands, so Connor trails his hand around his cunt. He would have to shave again. The area over and around his vagina was a little coarse to the touch because of the small growing hairs, but it also felt quite nice. He runs his fingers up his pussy, between the lips, over his quite large clit and finally stopping over his small bush of pubes he liked to keep there.

More money crashes into his bank account. Connor enters a finger inside him. He throws his head back and starts fingering himself, slowly. He fixes his position a little in order to slip his finger in a little deeper. His other hand rubs his clit and he bites down onto his lip.

People seem to be enjoying the show. More positive reactions. More vulgar comments. But never from _FU_. He kept giving compliments, clearly admiring how Connor's cunt looked like.

It turned him on.

Connor fingered himself faster. He released a few moans. His thighs sometimes closed together but he always opened them wider. He was quite sensitive, and that's what people liked.

He could never cum without any stimulation over his clit. So, Connor rubbed it faster, pressing down on it just a little harder. It felt so good. Another moan escapes from him.

Whoever his secret admirer was, Connor knew he wanted to know them better. He wanted to know their name, age, gender. He wanted to know about him as a person, and what he did for living. He couldn't think of anyone else but them.

Connor can see  _FuckingUsername_ typing. He waits patiently for him. He enters a second finger and starts moving them faster. 

He doesn't know why, but he wants to know who this person is. He wants to friend them. Maybe he even wanted more than that.

A comment pops up on the stream chat.

 

 

_You look so beautiful, Connor. I wish I could touch you like that._

 

 

Reading those words make him smile again. They make his heart flutter, cheek turn red. They make Connor go over the edge without him even realizing.

"O-Oh, fuck", Connor moaned out as he was cumming, hard. His body twitches and spasm wildly, legs shaking, fingers just barely able to keep moving. He ends up falling on his back, squirming over the covers, his cunt still displayed for the camera. His fingers continue slamming inside him, his finger trying to keep teasing his clit. His body jerks and he cries out. Connor can hear the stream sing a melody again. More cash.

His hips keep grinding against the air as he overstimulates himself. Connor is shaking, violently, and he has to leave his clit be or he would pass out. He continues fingering himself, but soon his euphoria is gone and he slows his fingers down.

 

Connor sits back up again, keeping his fingers moving. He plays with his own cum, spreading it over his fingers, tasting it. He spreads his lips open, displaying himself for the audience as he teases his private area, showcasing it like an art piece. 

Soon, as always after he orgasms, people who have finished touching themselves start leaving. Some people send out hearts before they leave, and as always, not too many people are there to stay any longer than needed.

Connor does try to start a conversation. He first talks about his euphoria - how it perfectly relaxed him, how fucking good it had been. Then he tries to ask how everyone was doing. But the moment he starts talking about non-sexual stuff, people don't seem so eager to answer him.

Expect _FU_ , who always answered his questions. His username was funny. It made him giggle.

Suddenly, Connor realizes only one person is watching anymore. It makes him feel nervous. He suddenly feels a bit shy in front of the camera. He isn't sure why.

 

"Seems like you're the last one to leave, as always", Connor said with a smile. He changed his position and laid down on his stomach, swinging his legs in the air playfully. His eyes are locked on the screen, as  _FuckingUsername_ types out a message.

 

 

_I always feel a little sad to leave._

 

 

Connor giggles, again. "Aw, that's so sweet. I'm glad you enjoy your time here", he says to the camera, leaning against his hand. His face is now visible to the camera. He sees another comment coming up.

 

 

_You have the sweetest smile I have ever seen._

 

 

Connor laughs. His head falls down for a moment before he forces his eyes back to the camera, just so  _FU_ could see his smile.  _FU_ sends a heart emoji. It's a simple thing but it makes Connor smile.

He wants to make a step forward. This is not the first time those flirty comments have made him smile and it won't be the last. Connor's face falls serious.

"Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me your name?" Connor asks bluntly.

There is no answer. No message being typed out. Connor is almost afraid the user will log out.

"I just ... 'FuckingUsername' is annoyingly mouthful, especially when ... I want to moan it out", Connor continues. He smirks wildly and bites down onto his knuckle. His toes press against each other. He felt so dirty when he said stuff like that. It wasn't a big deal when he said it to everyone watching. But now he said it to only one person, someone he quite liked. This was personal and it excited him.

A message is being typed out. Connor's heart skips a beat. Then, it pops up to the chat.

 

 

_Hank._

 

 

Connor smiles a little wider. His cheeks look chubby when he smiles this much. "Hank. I like that name", he says. 

 

 

_Why did you want to know my name?_

 

 

Connor drags his teeth over his bottom lip. "I don't know. I really like you."

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

"Because - !" Connor laughs nervously. He wonders if this Hank was also as nervous as he was. He keeps bursting into laughter until Connor finally finds the courage to say what he wanted.

"You're the only one who leaves such nice comments to me", he finally blurts out. "I've noticed them. Always have."

There is silence for a long moment, and Connor keeps repeating Hank's name until he sends a simple ' _I'm still here_ ' to the chat.

Connor sighs. "Will you come to the next stream?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to wait a whole week to host another one.

 

 

_I will._

 

 

Connor flashes him one last smile, before they both say (or type) their good byes. 

Hank. That was a nice name.

Perfect name that easily escaped from the lips.

 

 

\--

 

 

Next week, Connor streams again, this time using a vibrator. It was simple and quite cheap, nicely pink and powerful enough for his tastes. Connor has his legs spread wide open again, but this time he is sitting against a wall, so he won't fall down on his back as he cums.

Someone comments on how nice the vibration sounds like when the toy is buried inside Connor's wet cunt. Other one is more focused on the sounds his pussy makes. Connor was glad his microphone was able to catch all that.

Hank has been quiet the whole stream. But he is online. Connor had checked.

"A-ah, fuck yeah", Connor moaned out. His other hand is rubbing his clit in slow circles, as he moves the vibrator in and out of his pussy.

"God, I wish one of you could fuck me", he chuckles. People watching the stream immediately spam heart reactions and suggest pervy things. Connor only cares about what Hank has to say. 

But he is quiet. No comment from him.

Connor pulls the vibrator out and moves it over his clit, holding it there as he clicked a button and the toy vibrated stronger. Connor bites down onto his bottom lip.

He wondered if Hank had a dick. And if he had, what would it look like? Big, wide, short, long, slender, hairy? 

No matter the size, Connor imagined sucking on it heavily. He licked his lips as a reaction. He wanted to be fucked so bad.

What if Hank had a pussy, instead?

Connor swiped his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to imagine licking someone else's cunt. Circling his tongue around the lips, pressing it inside the entrance, flicking it over his clit ...

Connor starts rubbing the vibrator against his clit. Hard, fast, needy. He feels so close.

 

A new message makes a 'ding' sound. 

It's Hank.

 

 

_I'd love to eat you out for hours, cherish your whole body like it should be cherished._

 

Oh. Oh God.

 

 

Just thinking about that makes Connor jump over the edge and fall deep into the blissful feeling. 

"Oh God --", he moans out as he squirts, competely out of nowhere, creating a mess on the sheets. He rubs his toy against his sensitive clit as his body twitches. He leans forward, then bangs his back against the wall. He can't stay still.

It feels so good. So fucking good.

 

" _H-Hank -- ! Oh, Hank, fuck me -- P-pleeaaase ...._ "

 

Connor barely realizes he is moaning out his name. But he doesn't care. 

He quickly moves the vibrator away, presses it inside his entrance and leaves it there. Connor covers his mouth and sobs violently. His legs are trembling heavily, closing by their own will, still showing the toy abusing the spamming muscles inside him.

Everyone in the chat keeps repeating the same question.

_Who the fuck is Hank?_

Connor opens his legs wider, looking down at the toy that was violently spamming inside him, teasing his oversensitive walls. His knees are clacking against each other, his body either opening wide open like a book or squeezing into a tight ball. Connor can feel a tear run down his cheek and he finally pulls the toy out and shuts it off.

More reactions. More money. More questions on who Connor was moaning about.

Connor can't find the strenght to answer any of them. He leans back against the wall, relaxing completely over his stack of pillows, still keeping his legs open so people could see his private parts.

It takes a while until viewers give up with the questions and start leaving. Connor starts cleaning up, completely out of breath and when he is finished, he is once again alone with Hank.

Connor flashes him a smile. Hank starts immediately typing.

 

 

_That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen. I came so hard._

 

 

Connor giggles, covering his eyes shyly. "I'm flattered", he forces himself to speak before Connor continues giggling. When he finally calms down, there is another comment.

 

 

_Did you really just touch yourself for me?_

 

 

Connor nods strongly. He can already tell what Hank is wanting to ask, so he decides to explain why.

"I think I have a little crush on you, Hank."

There is silence for painful ten seconds that feel like hours. It's almost impossible to deal with.

"I mean", Connor giggles out. "I don't know who you are but ... Reading your comments always make me smile and giggle and -- I don't know why I'm feeling like this!"

Connor presses his hand against his forehead and laughs again. His cheeks are red as tomatoes, and Connor feels shy. Flustered. He closes his legs and sits better, now glaring at the computer screen, waiting for a reply.

After a long minute of nothing, Connor can see Hank typing out a message.

 

 

_Would you like to know me better?_

 

 

 

 

That night, Connor learned that Hank used the same name on Skype.


	2. Chapter 2

Skype was old school as hell. The name was horrible, and the site had been going on for far too long. But, somehow, there was no other place to video chat with others, believe it or not. Skype got all the money, and still haven't bothered to change their name nor their logo. It's still ugly to look at.

Connor barely used it. In fact, he has just made one, just so he could talk to Hank. He added him as a friend.

And that's it.

Connor was, for the first time in his internet experience, extremely afraid to message someone. He really wanted to. He wished to chat up with Hank, really get to know him, maybe even video chat. But something seemed to stop him. It was odd for a man like Connor, who has done a lot of stuff in front of a camera and talked to random strangers, to have a hard time chatting up with someone. Maybe it was because this was more private, more personal. It was now just him and Hank, and no one else. Just the two of them. And Hank had seen him naked and so much more.

Connor smacked himself gently on the face. He was the one to suggested this. He was the one who showed clear interest. Hank was the only person in the chat who made Connor's heart flutter, and he wanted more of that feeling.

 

Was he developing a crush?

 

For tonight, Connor left the net and just went to bed. He would message Hank tomorrow.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Connor wakes up early as always. Still had school duties to do, some studying to catch up to. Connor wasn't that good of a student - he knew his stuff well, but sometimes going to class was hard. Maybe that's why he has spend a year longer here than he should have.

After getting himself all dressed up, his bag packed full of college books more expensive than his laptop, he sits down on his chair. He knows he should get going. 

But he wants to see if Hank has messaged him.

He opens his laptop, opens the fucking Skype. And nothing. No messages. Apparently Hank is as shy as he is. 

His username has changed. No longer it was _FuckingUsername_ , but now it was a simple 'Hank'. And he was online.

 

Connor brings his courage to write a quick message for him. If he does answer, then Connor can just run to class so he doesn't have to answer back immediately.

 

 

_Connor_

_06:14  --  Up early, I see?_

 

 

That's all he writes before he gets up and moves to check if he really has everything in his bag. And when he has thrown the bag over his shoulder and was about to leave his room and the whole campus, he hears a loud 'ding'.

A message.

He didn't mean to turn around, throw his bag on the floor and crash down on the chair. He definitely didn't mean to read Hank's message over and over again like some loser. But there he was, far too excited over it.

 

 

_Hank_

_06:14   --   I have some work to do_

 

 

No dot at the end. A sign that Hank was a lazy writer. Didn't really bother to be professional, which was understandable. This was no interrogation, after all.

Connor types him an answer quickly.

 

 

_Connor_

_06:14  --  I've got class to attend to, but I'll stay for a while to chat. How's your morning going?_

 

Connor can't help but smile when Hank starts typing out a message almost immediately.

 

_Hank_

_06:15  --  Woke up a little too early, couldn't fall asleep_

_06:15  --  Decided to take some coffee and just hang on the net before I gotta work_

 

_Connor_

_06:15  --  What's your job?_

 

_Hank_

_06:15  --  I'm a lieutenant_

_06:15  --  Homicide division_

_06:16  --  Means I'm a cop. You're arrested_

 

 

Connor can't help but giggle a little. He was glad this man had some kind of a humor at least. And he was even happier to know Hank was quite open about himself. Not having any fear about telling the little details about himself and his private life. Maybe he also wanted to get to know Connor. Actually know who he was as a person and not just the tiny details of his nude body.

A lieutenant. That's a big title. Connor immediately wondered if Hank had some kind of a uniform.

 

_Connor_

_06:16  --  Why would you arrest me?_

 

_Hank_

_06:17  --  For being smoking hot. It's a fire hazard_

 

_Connor_

_06:17  --  You're funny. I like that._

_06:17  --  Do you also use humor to escape from real life problems?_

 

_Hank_

_06:18  --  Whatever I can do to stop drinking_

 

 

Wow. Quite of a confession. Maybe that was something Hank wanted to get off his chest. Or maybe he had just accidentally opened a little too much. But Connor didn't mind. He wanted to know everything about Hank, even the so called 'bad sides' he could have. Heavy drinking wouldn't ruin his interest towards this man.

 

 

_Connor_

_06:19  --  I'm sorry to hear that. But we all have our own ways of dealing with problems._

_06:20  --  I'm glad to know you're not drinking so much anymore. Is life troubling you?_

 

_Hank_

_06:21  --  I guess_

_06:22  --  But I'm doing better_

_06:22  --  Just a little lonely, that's all_

 

 

Connor can't help but smirk, biting into his bottom lip softly.

 

 

_Connor_

_06:23  --  Sorry for going into such a dark subject. That was not my intention._

 

_Hank_

_06:24  --  You talk weirdly professional_

_06:24  --  I do like it, just_

_06:24  --  Wondering if you're a bot_

 

_Connor_

_06:25  --  I can assure you that I am not an android._

_06:25  --  Would you like for me to confirm I am real?_

 

_Hank_

_06:25  --  Now you're funny_

_06:25  --  Alrighty_

_06:26  --  Prove to me it's the real you_

 

 

Connor closes the app, moves to open the web camera and poses quickly in front of the lens. He flashes a small smile, winks, his hair still a little messy as he had been too tired to make it completely neat. He snaps a picture. He soon sends it on Skype and eagerly waits for an answer.

It takes a long while for Hank to start typing again.

 

 

_Hank_

_06:29  --  You're just so pretty_

_06:29  --  Fucking hell shit_

_06:29  --  You're killing me Connor_

 

_Connor_

_06:30  --  Can I see you?_

 

 

Connor can see Hank typing for long, but then the message seems to be erased and there is nothing. Typing again, then nothing again. Connor actually covers his mouth as he is afraid he has accidentally said something bad. Had he been a little too straight forward? Did he scare Hank off already?

He is freaking out. For some reason, Connor is already prepared for Hank to block him and just disappear. He doesn't want that. Hank is the only person who has been so nice to him in a long time, and that isn't saying much. Connor is about to start typing a message again, wanting to apologize, but then he sees Hank typing again. And this time, he doesn't erase whatever he has typed. Connor waits at the edge of his seat until finally a message pops up.

 

 

_Hank_

_06:34  --  I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I would like to but you know. I'm not as pretty as you are_

 

 

Connor bites his nails a little, before his fingers are slamming against the keyboard buttons, a strong rhythm echoing in his room.

 

 

_Connor_

_06:35  --  I'm sure that is not true._

_06:35  --  I bet you are very handsome._

_06:35  --  But I won't force you to send a picture. I was just curious to know what you looked like. I'm sorry for rushing you._

 

 

It takes a bit too long for Hank to answer. He isn't typing, and Connor is still afraid he has completely ruined whatever chances they had together.

But then an image pops up and Connor clicks on it so it loads.

It's a picture of a large dog. A Saint Bernand. The dog is laying on the floor, the picture taken from above so the whole large form of the animal was seen. The pet was looking into the camera, mouth hanging a little open, tongue out happily. Connor liked dogs. A lot. He wonders if sending a dog picture is Hank's way of saying 'Sorry'. He didn't mind. Sending dog pictures was the right way to make up for something, anyway.

 

 

_Hank_

_06:38  --  This is Sumo_

 

_Connor_

_06:38  --  Oh, he is super cute !!_

_06:39  --  Such a good doggo._

 

_Hank_

_06:39  --  A very good doggo_

_06:39  --  He is pretty lazy, like me, but still enjoys playing games_

_06:40  --  Likes to chew on balls a lot_

 

_Connor_

_06:40  --  Ah, then me and Sumo have something in common._

 

_Hank_

_06:40  --  ASDNAKLGJLÖDFKH_

_06:40  --  CONNOR_

_06:41  --  You fucking ass_

_06:41  --  Let me guess, you also like it doggy style_

 

_Connor_

_06:41  --  One can take a reference so far, Hank. I think we reached our limit._

 

_Hank_

_06:42  --  Fair enough_

_06:42  --  You're the one who started it_

 

_Connor_

_06:42  --  Guilty as charged. Arrest me._

 

_Hank_

_06:43  --  Cool, lemme just get my handcuffs_

 

 

Connor can't stop giggling. He can't believe how much he is laughing now, even if the jokes weren't that funny. Maybe it was just the effect Hank had on him. He felt so glad he had messaged him.

And so, Connor spend a whole hour just talking to Hank, instead of getting to class.

 

 

\--

 

 

Connor is on his phone the whole week, texting Hank like they were old friends. It started to become a habit of his to check his phone every minute, just to see if Hank has mailed him.

They would send a lot of pictures to each other. Hank didn't show his face, and even kept his hands hidden from the camera. Connor didn't mind. Hank send a lot of pictures of Sumo - who was as cute as always -, and sometimes even send a picture of his belongings. A picture of his car with the sun rising in the background. The view from his cracked window. His breakfast, lunch, dinner anf evening snack.

A picture of his shirt laid over his bed. Hank liked shirts with crazy patterns. Now Connor knew at least something about his appearance.

Connor would send a lot of selfies. Surprisingly, they were usually just normal pictures of his face or the whole outfit he was wearing, but sometimes Connor was shirtless, or was biting onto his finger. Just something to tease the man with. And he always got such nice comments in return.

Things were going good with Hank. Something was ... building up between them. Connor liked it.

He was eager to see where this all was going.

 

 

\--

 

 

Soon, it's time for another stream. Connor is excited and has prepared to give quite of a show with a pair of new underwear. But a few hours before he is supposed to start, Connor has got an email that makes him hesitate.

The message reads;  _"I really love your cam shows, watch them whenever I can. But I can't help but feel like I have seen you before."_

 

It first doesn't seem too bad. But it still makes Connor nervous. No one has ever tried to pry into his personal life, not like this.

The next words make Connor slap his hand over his mouth.

 

_"I swear I've seen you in school. Do you happen to go to --"_

 

It's the name of Connor's school.

Someone knows what he is doing. Someone might let everyone know about his activities. Someone knows Connor has changed his gender. 

What if people will make fun of him?

Connor is freaking out, panicking, walking around in circles, biting his nails. He doesn't know what to do.

 

Connor doesn't stream that night. He is too afraid.

 

 

\--

 

 

_Hank_

_21:34  --  I noticed you didn't stream today. You okay?_

 

 

 

Connor doesn't know how to answer. For some reason, he doesn't want to bother Hank with his troubles. So, he just sits on his bed and looks at the laptop screen, continuing to do his own stuff.

Hank sends another message.

 

 

_Hank_

_21:40  --  I just want to know you're okay._

 

 

That's all Connor needs to hear - er, read - to let Hank know he is there. 

He feels like he can trust Hank.

Connor presses the call button, not even sure why. He just did.

 

The annoying melody rings for a long time. He is sure he has scared Hank - they haven't even talked about calling each other. Connor had asked for a picture only once and then had decided that Hank decides when he feels brave enough to talk or show his face.

So, Connor is expecting Hank to ignore him.

But he answers the call.

 

 

It's completely quiet as both of them just breathe against their mics. Connor closes his eyes and holds his breath. He can hear a very silent sound in the background - maybe a radio or a television. Then, he can hear a strong inhale that makes his skin crawl.

Connor presses a button and his little web camera activates. And then, he can see himself on the left side of the screen. On the right he would see Hank if he had his camera turned on, but now all he can see is a round circle with his profile picture on it - Sumo as a puppy.

 

"Hi", Connor says shyly. There is no answer for a long time.

Then he can hear typing, and Hank has sent a simple 'hello' to the chat.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to call you and let you know I'm okay", Connor said and smiled a little.

 

 

_Hank_

_21:43  --  I'm happy you called_

_21:43  --  You look as pretty as always_

_21:44  --  Sorry that I'm a big wuss_

 

 

"No, it's fine. You don't gotta talk if you don't want to", Connor says and fixes the headphones on his head. He looked a little tired, small shadows under his eyes.

He swallows.

"I just want you to watch."

 

 

Connor gets up on his knees with a flustered smile and pulls down the zipper of his pants. Hank is quiet, expect he types out 'Connor'. Just 'Connor'. More than once.

Connor pulls down both his pants and underwear - who even cares to show off his new undies, he could do that later -, kicking them off the bed. He sits back down in front of the laptop and spreads his legs open. He can hear Hank catch his breath. It makes him smile, knowing the other man was staring at his cunt Connor had shaved yesterday for the cam session. Now it was cleaned up just for Hank.

Connor spreads his lips apart with his fingers. "D-do you like it?" he asks. His voice had stuttered for some reason. He suddenly felt so shy in front of the camera, knowing damn well it was just Hank watching. His body, just for Hank to see. Private.

 

 

_Hank_

_21:47  --  Yes._

_21:47  --  I love it._

 

 

Connor bites down onto his lip before bringing his fingers over to his mouth. He sucks them wet, his other hand spreading his lips wide open for Hank. His eyes stay mostly closed, but every now and then he opens them and looks straight into the camera. Straight at Hank. Connor moves his wet fingers over to his cunt, rubbing a finger over his entrance, before he pushes it inside. His mouth opens in a small 'o', and Hank types out a message. A simple 'Oh my god'.

Connor moves his finger inside him, sliding it as deep as it can go. He moves his other hand to slide his shirt up a little, revealing his chest and the small lines on his stomach that appeared when he was sitting like this. 

"So, how was your day, Hank?" Connor asks completely normally, like he wasn't even touching himself right now.

 

_Hank_

_21:53  --  It was good_

 

"Just good?" Connor chuckles at him. He starts moving his finger in and out, while his other hand traces over the scars laid under his chest.

 

_Hank_

_21:54  --  Had a long day at work_

_21:54  --  Mostly some stupid paperwork_

_21:54  --  God, you are crazy_

 

Connor giggles. He continues teasing himself, feeling himself turn extremely wet in simple seconds. His breathing is heavier. "Want me to put another finger in?" Connor asks. He tries to keep on his 'sexy look' he usually gave to the camera, but now he just ended up smiling like a goof.

 

_Hank_

_21:59  --  Yes_

_21:59  -- Please_

_22:00  --  Fuck you are so hot and beautiful_

_22:00  --  I can barely take it_

 

"I like it when you compliment me", Connor smiled. He entered the second finger easily, and bit down onto his lip before letting out a strong exhale.

He is sure he can hear Hank breathing. His volume is all the way up, so any sound the man makes is like ASMR to him.

"Are you touching yourself?" Connor asks. He can hear lips smack against each other faintly, and God, if that didn't get him going. He expects to hear Hank finally talk, but instead there is more typing.

 

_Hank_

_22:06  --  I am_

_22:07  --  I'm stroking my cock for you_

_22:07  --  You are so pretty_

 

Connor giggles, shyly again. He leaves his chest alone and moves his hand over to his clit, circling it slowly. He immediately releases a soft moan - he wasn't sure if he could last long like this.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, looking at the camera directly. It almost felt like he was looking directly at Hank, gazing into his eyes. He swore looking into Hank's actual eyes would make his legs break under him.

 

_Hank_

_22:13  --  Great_

_22:13  --  It's embarrassing_

_22:14  --  But_

_22:14  --  I might not last_

_22:14  --  Very long_

 

"Writing with one hand? Impressive", Connor commented into the mic of his headphones. He played with his clit a little faster. He can hear Hank catch his breath again. It makes his legs shake.

"I'm c-close, too", he breathed out.

 

_Hank_

_22:16  --  I want you to moan_

_22:16  --  My name_

_22:17  --  When you cum_

 

"A-ah", Connor whimpered. Just reading that had his knees weak. He started moving his fingers faster. In and out. In and out. The wet sounds are caught by his mic, because Connor can hear a hiss. Then, a quiet ' _Jesus Christ_ '. Connor gasped. It wasn't much, barely enough for him to imagine what Hank sounded like. But it was enough to make him dripping wet.

"Oh, Hank, Hank", Connor moaned out. He rubbed his clit faster, his legs twitching a little as he did. He curled his fingers inside him, massaging onto that sweet spot.

 

_Hank_

_22:22  --  I'm close_

 

That was so hot to read. Connor whimpered, tossing his head back, panting heavily before turning his eyes back to the camera. Back to Hank.

"I wish you were here", he breathed out, speeding his hands up a little. "There's so much I wanna do with you."

 

_Hank_

_22:23  --  Like what_

_22:23  --  Tell me_

 

Connor bites onto his lip.

"I - I wanna rub my cunt - _ah_ \- all over your face", he moans. Connor focuses more on rubbing his clit, imagining it's Hank's tongue swirling against the sensitive flesh.

"And I - I want you inside me", Connor moans out. He is barely able to keep his eyes open. His body is burning up, sweat rolling down his spine, his muscles squeezing around his fingers.

He was close. So. Fucking. Close.

Connor can hear Hank swallow. Then, he takes a deep breath.

 

 

 

_"Agh -- Connor ..."_

 

 

 

Hank's voice is low. Hoarse. Deep. Hot as hell. 

His grunt took Connor by surprise. Hank's voice was echoing in his mind. Hank's lips breathing out Connor's name. Again. And again.

 

"H-Hank -- !!"

 

Connor is cumming instantly. He continues to rub his clit as long as he can, but he grows so sensitive in seconds. He draws his hand away and uses it for support as he leans back. Connor starts slamming his fingers deep inside his cunt, a loud smacking sound mixing together with his moans and cries.

He can hear Hank grunt heavily. Then, something slams against a table, or something. Hank is panting, most likely holding tightly onto the edge of his table or whatever surface he was leaning on. His breathing is heavy as he hisses through his teeth and rides his orgasm until he can't take it no more.

 

Connor can't keep up. He leaves his fingers inside himself for a moment as he catches his breath, before he pulls them out and sits comfortably. He wipes his hand clean against the sheets lazily before he turns his eyes back to his laptop.

Hank had moaned out his name.

 

"I heard you", Connor said, still quite breathless. "I heard you moan my name."

There is silence for a long moment. Connor can see Hank typing, but then he erases his message.

A deep breath is taken.

"Yeah", Hank finally mutters. Connor gasps softly, then he smiles as widely as possible. He feels so excited to finally hear Hank's voice, even if he would be giving out simple 'yes' and 'no' answers.

But Connor wants to hear more. He wants to hear Hank say more, if the man just feels comfortable enough to speak again.

"Please keep talking", Connor almost begs. He presses his headphones tightly against his ears, so he wouldn't miss a single thing. He keeps his eyes closed, holds his breath and only focuses on his hearing. 

 

" ... What do you want me to say?"

 

A whole sentence. Hank's voice is so sexy. No. It's more than that. It's beautiful. Rough, passionate, strict and in a weird, good way, kind of emotionless. Connor's eyes open and he smiles, his teeth visible.

"Anything. Say anything. Please. For me", Connor pleads, pressing the headphones against his head.

He waits patiently. Hank still seems a little shy. Cute.

Connor can hear the man chuckle.

 

"Anything. For you", Hank speaks over his mic in a deep voice. As a reaction, Connor slams his hands over his mouth and giggles. His heart is pounding like a drum.

 

 

They would be texting so much less after this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor hasn't streamed in two weeks. His excuse for his viewers was that his mother was sick and he needed to take care of her, which resulted in nice comments and someone even sending him quite a lot of money. Connor felt bad about lying, but he didn't want to tell the whole internet that he had a boyfriend of some sort.

He and Hank texted each other every day. Sometimes they were able to give each other quick calls, and sometimes they would talk for hours. Hank was always quite shy at the beginning of the call, but the more talkative Connor was, the more Hank started talking back. Connor loved Hank's voice so much. He cherished those moments when Hank would talk a lot - he would usually end up talking about his day at work and accidentally tell the details of some case he had worked on. Hank would also talk about Sumo a lot. Connor didn't really care about the conversation topic. He just wanted to hear Hank talk to him. Hearing his voice made it

Hank's laughter was probably the thing that made Connor's toes curl more than an actual orgasm did. When he had first realized how just hearing the man laugh made his heart flutter ... well, Connor was quite sure he liked Hank. A lot. Maybe he even was falling a little in love.

Hank wasn't the kind of a person who wanted to wank off all the time. It was a surprise that Hank wasn't asking for sexual favors every day. Hank was actually more interested in just talking to Connor, getting to actually know him. And Connor was more than happy to know Hank a little better, too. Maybe talking this much meant something. Or maybe Hank was lonely, like he had said. Connor didn't really care. He was developing a strong crush towards this man.

 

Tonight, Connor was feeling a little brave. His feelings towards Hank were only growing stronger, and he wanted more, so badly.

He wanted to hear Hank moan out his name again.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Truth or Dare."

 

Hank stays silent for a long time, most likely just staring at the screen of his laptop. "Seriously? People still play 'truth or dare'? Jesus", he finally comments. Connor giggles a little too hard. An obvious sign he was nervous.

"It's a classic. And a way to get to know someone better. In a more entertaining way", Connor says to him. His web camera is on, and Hank sees him laying down on his stomach, a pillow placed under his chest for comfort. Connor swings his legs around happily and flashes a smile for the camera. He knows how weak Hank is for his smiles. If he had a dollar for every time Hank has made a compliment about it, Connor would have already quit school and moved over to Hank's place. Where ever that was.

"Fine, fine. Let's play. You start", Hank laughed into his mic. His voice sounded much clearer now, almost like Connor was talking to him face to face. The thought of Hank getting a better mic - or a pair of headphones that had one - just for him made him giggle and shake his legs a little.

"Truth or Dare", he asks. Hank goes with truth.

"Hmm ... Would you ever join a cam session with me?" Connor asks. Quite a straight forward question to start with. But that was the first thing that came into his mind. Hank seems to be quiet for a long time, and Connor ends up laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

"How the fuck does that even work", Hank muttered.

"Well, we both would appear on camera and do stuff", Connor explained and licked his lips slowly, hoping it would get Hank turned on. He didn't want to go too deep into details - God, there had been so many times when Connor has imagined Hank touching him while he has been streaming. His fingers deep inside his cunt, overstimulating Connor until his eyes would roll to the back of his head. The thought excited Connor.

"Oh", Hank breathes out. He sounds nervous, but it's the good kind of nervous because he laughs. "Well, for that to happen I would have to actually be there with you. Or ... you here with me."

This is exactly what Connor had planned. He wants to meet Hank so badly. Connor knows it might be too soon for that. He doesn't even know what Hank looks like. But he still can't help it. At least now they have mentioned about meeting each other, so it's a small step forward. Hank seemed to fall quiet from answering that question. Maybe he was also thinking about meeting Connor, but was pretty uncertain about the idea. 

Connor can hear Hank soon inhale deeply. "Truth or Dare", he asks.

"Truth", Connor says.

"If you ever had the possibility to meet me, would you?"

 

Well, there you go. Now they have talked about it. 

"Yes", Connor tells him without even hesitating. His legs press against his each other and he can't help but smile so wide his cheeks are pushed up. "I think it would be ... nice if we could meet one day."

Hank is quiet. A little too quiet. Connor feels like he has stepped a bit too forward. He was an idiot. Connor has understood that Hank needs to take it slow, for whatever reason. Hell, he doesn't even know what Hank looks like. It would be pretty stupid to go and see a person you can only recognize by their voice. Connor tries to fix his error. 

"I mean, when we both are ready for it. When the time is right", he quickly continues. Still too quiet. He bites onto his lip, his toe nails scratching against his ankle. Connor's head falls down, and his hand rubs the back of his head. He fears he has spoken about this far too soon. But then he can hear Hank smack his lips together.

"Ah, don't get sad. I'm still here", Hank calls out for him. Connor keeps his head down and Hank takes a deep breath. "Listen, Connor. I'm as eager as you are. I really wanna meet ya too."

 

 

Connor lifts his head and he smiles widely. His cheek perk up and he looks like a hamster. He doesn't even care. Hank seems to be smiling too. It's weird, because Connor can somehow hear it, which kinda makes no sense. It's even weirder how good he feels right now. Just hearing Hank say that he wanted to meet Connor, too, and that he liked Connor enough to want to meet him in real life ... it made his heart flutter. For a long moment, all Connor can do is just gaze into the camera, wishing, imagining he is gazing into Hank's eyes.

"Truth or Dare", he asks finally to end the awkward silence. He can hear Hank exhale.

"Dare."

Connor bites onto his bottom lip. Usually he would pick truth himself - Connor would rather tell an embarrassing story instead of ordering pizza for everyone who was present. He has learned from his mistakes. But now that Hank was being brave enough to pick a dare, maybe he would, too.

He wasn't sure what kind of a dare he wanted to give. He really wanted to dare Hank to put on his web camera, or at least send a picture of himself. But Connor wanted that to happen when the man was ready for it. Because when Hank would show his face to him, it would be a step forward in their weird long distance relationship. He didn't wish to push Hank out of his comfort zone.

Connor comes up with something else. "I dare you to ... let out a moan. Or a groan. Anything that sounds sexy."

Hank just laughs. "Sexy, huh?" he asks. "Like ... dirty talk, or something? I think I need to touch myself to be able to do that seriously."

Connor didn't think his cheeks could go redder. But apparently they can. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Connor can hear shuffling. He isn't sure what Hank is doing, but he can hear ... a hand rubbing against clothes, or something similar. Then, completely out of nowhere, Hank releases a groan against his mic. It makes Connor's whole body tense up, his hair stand, and more than that, Connor can feel himself leak into his underwear. "Oh Jesus", he giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. "Hank, just hearing that got me so wet."

Hank releases a nervous laughter. "For real? I don't believe ya."

Connor just gives a look to the camera, before he suddenly turns on his back and starts kicking of his pants and underwear. Just like that. Hank is quite surprised, and when Connor is back laying on his stomach, he positions himself in a way that Hank can see his hips. He even places a pillow under his stomach, so as he lays down, his ass is a little higher, and Hank can see the nice curves of it.

"Wow. I only have to groan like a dog to get you nude. Noted", Hank seems to joke to hide his obvious shyness. Connor finds it cute.

"Hank", Connor says his name, and Hank's laughter immediately stops. "I've been wanting to hear you groan again since ... you know, since the first time I heard your voice."

The memory still gave him chills. Connor was just touching himself, talking to Hank, and then all of a sudden he hears Hank groan out his name, and he goes right over the edge. Connor has been waiting for the perfect moment to try that out again with Hank. He just hoped Hank was okay with some 'voice chat' - sex.

Hank doesn't really seem to react to Connor's words. Instead, he continues the game. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare", Connor says with a smile. Hank seems to take a moment to collect himself to say the next words.

"Alright. I dare you to ... touch yourself again."

 

It seemed like Hank was already as worked up as Connor was.

 

Connor just smiled and he quickly got up from the bed, walked over somewhere before soon jumping back on the bed. Connor had some kind of a sex toy in his hand, but very small, short and colored nicely purple. Instead of moving it inside himself or anything like that, Connor presses a button, places the toy on top of his pillow and then moves to lay back down on his stomach. He shifts the position of his hips, until Connor's eyes close and his mouth opens. He can feel the vibrations perfectly on his clit and lips. It's first just kinda ticklish, and he hoped to God he had enough batteries to last until he would cum.

"You're going all the way, huh. You could have just rubbed yourself off", Hank comments.

"Do you want me to stop?" Connor asked, raising his other eyebrow.

"Didn't say that."

He smiles to the camera.

"Truth or Dare", Connor asks, then releases a hot breath. If Hank didn't have his mic on, he would probably bang his fist against the keyboard to let Connor know how flustered he was. But now, he releases a shaky breath instead. So much better. Connor pressed his hips harder down onto the pillow to feel those gentle vibrations better.

"Truth", Hank said.

"Does this turn you on?"

"Of course it does. I'm always a little hot for you."

Connor can't help but giggle. He forces his eyes back on the camera and grinds his hips down. It feels so much better when someone is watching him. When  _Hank_ is watching him.

Silence falls between them as Connor's eyes fall shut and he chews onto his lip. He can't believe how worked up he is. He hopes Hank is enjoying the show. And he definitely is, when a groan tickles his ears.

  

 

"Are you touching yourself, too, Hank?" Connor suddenly asks, looking directly into the camera. Hank seems to go quiet for a moment. The mic is catching the sound well because he can hear the man play with the buckle of his belt.

"Ah - well - yeah. Yeah, I am", Hank chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright! Don't be ashamed", Connor giggles a little into his mic. "In fact, I think it's ... pretty hot we're doing this together."

"... Really?" Hank's hot breath almost pierces into Connor's ear. Connor doesn't answer for a while and he is glad he stays quiet, because just a few seconds after he can hear a soft moan from the call. "Y-yes", Connor moans out as an answer and rolls his hips down against the pillow and the toy teasing his wet cunt.

"Then ... I will continue touching myself ... while talking to you", Hank says. Connor giggles a little again, before his face relaxes and his mouth falls open again.

 

He and Hank are doing this together. He can't believe this. Connor starts rolling his hips down against the vibrator in a slow steady rhythm, focusing on getting the most stimulation onto his clit. It makes him bite down, his lip almost bruising from his canines, which makes him quiet down. Hank isn't too pleased about it. "You can be more vocal, darling", Hank snickers. The pet name gets Connor all flustered and hot.

"I will when you are more vocal", Connor winks at his laptop. "This goes both ways."

As an answer, Hank releases a hot exhale, shuddering through it. Connor then moans back to him and starts rolling his hips down a little faster.

"Truth or Dare", Hank asks. He is quite eager to keep this game up, maybe in hopes of seeing how long Connor is able to keep up with this. He liked how dirty it felt to play a simple game that has been going on for years. And Connor wanted it to be more dirty. So he decided to challenge himself.

"Dare."

"Make your toy vibrate as hard as it can."

 

He does as he is told. Connor gets up on his knees, turns the vibration of the toy all the way up to the max and then returns to lay back on top of it. "Oh, fuck, Hank", he whimpers out as the toy presses against his clit just right. It's far too sensitive, way too strong, and Connor isn't sure how long he is gonna last.

"Truth or -- ah -- Dare", he manages to breathe out. His half-lidded eyes are barely able to look at the camera, lips parted as heavy breaths escaped from his mouth. Hank takes a moment, before he answers with a 'truth'. Usually that would be a boring pick if you weren't too good at making up questions that would be the most fun to answer, but right now, there were only certain kind of questions that needed answers.

"Are you close?" 

"Yes", Hank breathed out. He inhaled strongly. "God, I am so fucking close, Connor."

Hearing those words made Connor's back arch and he started grinding against the vibrator faster, so desperate to cum. The teasing contact started to become pure pleasure that made his body burn and ache. He could feel his orgasm building up in the bottom of his stomach, and he knew he could not hold on much longer.

"H-Hank, I'm gonna cum for you."

 

_For him. Him only._

_Connor wanted to be his._

 

"Then cum for me, baby", Hank moaned into his mic. Connor could hear the fast rustling of his clothes, his hand most likely jerking his cock. "C-cum with me, Connor. Oh, fucking shit, please."

Connor couldn't hold himself back anymore. He came instantly after those words, forcing himself to press his hips against the vibrating toy. He moaned out Hank's name, over and over again, tears covering his vision as he tried to keep his face visible to the camera. The toy made his hips jerk up, legs tremble and press against each other, but Connor always moved back down. Then, he was sure Hank was cumming too, because he released a set of groans, even moans that were pure ecstasy. Hank whispered his name out a few times, hissing through his teeth.

Connor could no longer take it. He pulled his toy away with his last powers and turned it off, tossing it to the side as he crashed down onto his stomach. He could hear Hank huffing against his mic, the sound almost weird static in his ears, but he didn't care.

 

"Well, shit", Hank finally laughed against the microphone after a long moment of just simple heavy breathing. "That was fun."

"Yeah", Connor giggled. He brushed his hair out of his face and let out some air. He was sweating so much. "It was fun."

Hank stayed quiet for a moment. Usually silence would be awkward, but now it was just nice. Just the two of them catching their breath after some together time. Connor quite liked it. Hank inhales strongly again and opens his mouth. "We should ... do this more often. Not like ... every day, 'cos I just like talking to you, but ... sometimes."

"You miss my streams that much?" Connor chuckled.

"I always miss you."

 

Connor smiles to the camera. He gets a hum in response. Hank is definitely smiling too.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Connor finds himself in a cafe nearby his campus. After missing most of his classes because of him oversleeping  - he and Hank had stayed up a little too late chatting to each other -, he decided he seriously needed some coffee or he would pass out. He waited by the counter, and just poked at the drink he wished to have without saying a word and paid for it. Just a frappuccino on the go. 

As he waits by the counter, he ends up listening to the people around him. He didn't bother taking his headphones out now, and since it wouldn't take too long to get his drink, taking his phone out felt like a waste of time. So, at times like these Connor would just listen to his surroundings. There is quite a lot of people his age here, chatting loudly and chirping about the latest gossip.

Connor looks around. He has nothing else to do. The place is decorated nicely. It's small, clean, cozy. An old couple is arguing about something. Teens are taking photos of their drinks. Someone has turned to look at him.

He realizes that someone is looking into his direction a little too much.

Their eyes meet awkwardly for a moment, before Connor continues to check out the rest of the coffee shop. But when he is about to turn back to the counter, his eyes meet this person again. It's a man around his age, probably also a student, and he is now squinting his eyes at Connor. He is staring at him. Way too long. His stare is so intense it's awkward.

Connor turns his back to this person and looks down at the surface of the counter. He wishes he was wearing a hoodie or anything with a hood so he could hide. 

He suddenly remembers the email he got some time ago. It was about someone who swore they had seen Connor. In real life.

Connor starts to panic. Does that person recognize him?

 

"Here's your drink."

 

Connor grabs it fast, turns around and sprints out of the door. He walks as quickly as he can towards the campus. Connor just wants to throw the drink away and run, run until no one would notice he is crying. But he ends up holding his drink close to him and tries to calm himself down by sucking on the straw.

People give him looks. A car honks at him when Connor is crossing the road without checking. His sniffles are becoming louder. He wished it was raining, so then it would be harder to notice he is having a bloody panic attack of some sort.

Connor feels like he has fucked himself up. That person, whoever the hell they were, must know his identity. They must know his secret life. Why else would they be looking at him so hard? It makes his stomach ache. 

What if the whole school will know? What if everyone will start harassing him?

What then?

 

 

 

As Connor enters his room, he bangs the door shut and throws his empty drink to the trash. He collapses onto the bed and cries out until his throat feels dry. He feels like a baby, or that he is overreacting. He hates it and just wants to slap himself and calm down. But he can't. Connor grabs a pillow and buries his face against it. He feels horrible. He is panicking. And he can't stop crying.

Connor isn't ashamed himself. He likes his body. He likes to do what he does.

He just hates the feeling of being shamed for it. 

And he is afraid of it.

 

Connor isn't sure how long he is crying. But it barely calms down. Connor feels like this is something he will be doing for the rest of the day if he doesn't do something about it. He doesn't know any ways to stop crying. He is already trying to hold his breath and count to ten, but nothing helps. When the worst of his crying is over, he sits up and opens his laptop.

Without even writing a message, he calls Hank. He just wants to hear his voice. Maybe that will help.

Hank first doesn't answer. Connor tries to call again.

A message pops up.

 

 

_Hank_

_16:33  --  Wait a moment_

_16:33  --  I'm walking Sumo_

_16:33  --  Be home soon_

 

 

Connor swallows heavily. Maybe he shouldn't bother Hank about this. He can get it over with.

But he feels like he is choking. He needs Hank.

 

 

_Connor_

_16:33  --  I'm crying_

_16:34  --  I need to talk to you._

 

 

Hank answers almost immediately.

 

_Hank_

_16:34  --  I'm going home now_

_16:35  --  Wait for me_

 

 

_\--_

 

 

It takes about fifteen minutes until Hank is calling Connor without even checking in first with a message. Connor has been waiting by his laptop the whole time, tapping his fingers on the table, rocking around in his chair so much he almost fell down. He answers the call, puts his both mic and camera on and just looks into the camera. He looks like shit.

"Are you alright?" Hank asks. His voice is soothing, even if he sounds worried. All Connor can do is to close his eyes and just listen. Another tear falls down his cheek. "Hey, hey Connor. It's okay. You can tell me", Hank continues talking to him. Connor tries to laugh off his tears, trying to tell himself his reason for freaking out like this is wrong, but he can't. He has never been that good at stopping tears.

"I think someone might know about my cam shows. In real life, I mean", Connor finally talks. His voice is hoarse, breaking and stuttering. "Someone looked at me for long today in the cafe, and I'm just ... so afraid to be exposed."

"Oh, Connor", Hank murmurs. He tries to say something, but then Connor suddenly breaks down again. His throat feels like something is stuck in there, and he closes his eyes tightly. Hank tries to continue soothing him, but Connor is holding his hands over his eyes, trying to stop crying.

"Connor, I know it's scary. But maybe they just mistook you for someone else."

Connor falls silent for a moment. He didn't tell Hank about the email. Better now than never.

"Hank, I got an email from someone who has maybe seen me near campus", Connor mutters. He places his hand over his forehead and leans against the table. He feels so exhausted. It had not been a good day for him in the first place.

"What? When?" Hank asks, clearly worried. But he gets no answer. Connor just closes his eyes and chews onto his lip. Hank understands what that means, so he doesn't push it. "Con, you could have told me. You know you mean a lot to me."

Hearing Hank say he cares about him - and use a nickname on him in the same sentence - made Connor smile a little. He rubs his cheeks and straightens his posture. Inhale, exhale. And then Connor is able to look into the camera, at least for a little while. "It's just ... I'm confident. I like doing my cam shows. Thanks to those streams, I've learned to like my body. Thanks to those I met you!" Connor starts opening up about his feelings. His voice is shaky, and he is turning his hand so tightly into a fist that his hand burns red. No more crying. Not when he is so emotional he might spit out a little too much information. But he can't hold back his secrets anymore. He wishes to tell Hank, at least a little.

"But I'm still just so frightened that people will look down on me. Make fun of me. Dislike me. Just like my family."

 

He can hear Hank gaps a little, but he asks no questions. It's pretty obvious what Connor means by that, so the man stays quiet. Connor is wiping his tears away, taking shaky breaths as he tries to calm down. "I don't know, maybe I'm freaking out for nothing. But I just suddenly felt so insecure. Just because someone stared at me for long", he tries to explain his feelings. Tries to convince Hank that Connor was just an idiot for crying like this.

It's completely quiet for a moment. It's just Connor sniffling loudly, and then wiping tears away. His eyes are puffy, cheeks red and burning from the tears, his mouth slightly open as he breathes in and out as slowly as he can. No matter how much he swallowed, the lump in his throat did not disappear.

"Connor", Hank calls out to him. His voice is quiet, unsure. He coughs a little to catch his voice. Connor looks into the camera just for a second, before closing his eyes again. 

"You are more than you think. You ... Wait, let me do this right."

 

 

 

The laptop makes some noises. Skype, the program made for voice chatting (and that needed a serious upgrade), makes a loud 'bling' sound that turns Connor's attention back on the screen.

Next to the box where he could see himself, another box started loading. It's slow, but then finally, a picture appears.

 

 

A man appears on the screen. He looks a little tired, messy. He has unique facial features that catch Connor's attention immediately. Few wrinkles surround the man's ocean colored eyes, his nose is large, lips a little dry and thin. Grizzled hair reaches below his ears, strong jaw hidden under unkempt beard sharing the same silvery color. He is wearing a dark grey hoodie with some kind of a logo on it, and in the background there is an obvious living room with a large television, a vinyl recorder, books and a table covered in empty beer cans and Chinese take out.

It's Hank.

And he looks so handsome.

 

 

Connor finds himself just staring at him, his mouth locked open and everything just stopping. This is Hank. He finally knows what the man looks like. No more trying to imagine a whole new face just based on a voice. No more wondering what the man Connor cared about so much looked like. Here he was. And he was handsome as hell. So beautiful. Connor couldn't even react properly.

Hank awkwardly looks at the camera, positions it again to make himself look better, probably, before moving his hand behind his neck.

"You look like a gold fish, Connor", he chuckles out. A smile appears on his face. The most handsome smile Connor has ever seen. Connor finally closes his mouth, but he still is just staring with his wide eyes. Hank ends up smiling more at that and his gaze fall down for a moment.

"Uh, anyway. Where was I", Hank starts. His tongue runs over his bottom lip quickly and just that makes Connor open his mouth again.

"Connor, what others think of you don't matter. Fuck them. They clearly don't see how great of a person you are", Hank starts. His words come out slowly, a clear sign he isn't too good at this. But the fact he is trying to give some kind of a meaningful speech means the world to Connor.

"I mean, people are idiots. Sometimes, they can't be changed. But you can always ignore them, 'cos ...they won't be there to bother you forever. So what if you do cam shows? It's your body, and a beautiful body it is, and you make the rules! If it makes you happy then that's all that should matter", he continues talking. Connor listens to him carefully, watching every little movement his face makes. Every little twitch by his eyes, every time his cheeks got a little chubbier when Hank opened his mouth wide. The sparkle in his eyes, the small embarrassment written all over his face.

He was probably stealing quotes from some movie, or just copying another text he has read in order to cheer Connor up like that. At least Hank was trying to cheer him up.

"Ah, I know it might not be what you want to hear ... It's a bit cheesy, ain't it?" Hank is laughing at himself. "Just, if someone does expose you, then just know you don't gotta be ashamed of yourself. You're ... really great, just like that."

 

Connor leans closer against the laptop. His hand presses against the screen, over the part where Hank's face was. He caresses a finger over his face.

"Shit, Hank", he finally mutters out. "That was cheesy."

Hank bursts into laughter. "Hey, hey. I fucking tried, okay? Are you feeling at least a little better?"

"Yeah", Connor breathes out. He looks into Hank's eyes - this time his actual, real eyes - for long and smiles.

 

"Fuck, you are so handsome", he says without even realizing. Hank seems to get flustered from those words as his lips part from each other and he just stares. He then smiles and even shyly looks away from the camera. "Aw, Connor. You think an old man like me is handsome?" Hank asked, raising his eyebrows at him. Apparently Hank wasn't that confident in himself either.

"I don't care about your age, Hank. You look beautiful to me", Connor said, wiping away the last of his tears.

Hank rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "That ... that's something no one has told me in a long time. Thanks."

Awkward silence. Both of them just look at each other, before they giggle a little together. Hank runs his hand through his hair - his hand is large and hairy, and Connor finds himself swallowing when he imagines holding that hand. Imagining how it feels. He really likes Hank's hair. He wants to touch it, maybe even braid it. Or at least see what it looks like in a ponytail. Connor keeps checking Hank out, and the more he looks, the more he falls in love. Hank is so pretty and the man doesn't even know it. He can see Hank's Adam apple pop up when he swallows.

"I was a bit afraid to show my face to you, Connor. Since I ain't as young as you. Thought you would be scared", Hank confesses, either to just get it out of his chest or to get some kind of an conversation topic going on. Connor sighs.

"I like you for your personality, Hank. The way you look like doesn't matter", Connor says, pressing both of his elbows against his table, holding his head up with his hands. "Although, seeing your face now, I gotta say your appearance is a big plus."

Hank laughs again. It's hard to tell if it's genuine or something he just made himself do to work as a reaction. "You have a preference for older men?"

"I have a preference for you", Connor snickers. Cheesy.

 

Connor smiles every time Hank does. Hank also smiles when he sees Connor smiling at him. And for a few minutes, both of them just stare at each other with wide smiles on their face. Connor would every now and then compliment Hank's appearance, and Hank would return the favor.

His heart was still pounding, even if he had been looking at Hank's face for ten whole minutes. He is mesmerized. So happy. Excited. So many other emotions that just make Connor's heart flutter.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired and exhausted, and barely have any inspiration left yet here I am trying to write this fic AND write something for Kinktober. OOF.  
> 

Hank was a little shy in front of a camera. Even if Connor already knew what he looked like, Hank still seemed a little afraid to show his face to him. He always said that he didn't want Connor to be 'disappointed' about the fact Hank was much older than he was - even if the age difference wasn't that huge. It could be much worse. 

Every time Connor pouted his lips at him, Hank turned the camera on, and the more he was in front of it, the more relaxed he got. Hank seemed to be the kind of person who could do anything he wanted to, if he just had the courage to try it. Connor thought it was cute, but also a little ironic - Hank was a cop, an actual Lieutenant, yet he was flustered to be in front of a camera. Everyone has their reasons for everything, and everyone has their fears. It was still extremely cute to see Hank laugh awkwardly whenever he opened the camera.

Connor was sure to make Hank feel comfortable when he was showing his face. The first thing Connor did when he saw Hank's face was to compliment him. And it always made Hank smile.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hank ALWAYS asked. Always. And then Connor would list what he liked about Hank's face - the wrinkles under his eyes that brought character on him, the beard that was definitely ticklish against skin, his pretty grizzled hair Connor so badly wanted to touch, and just the fact that Hank's head was big. Hank was a large man, and really tall. Connor wasn't that small, but he felt like Hank's form would be towering over him. Hank could crush him any day.

"Well, you are very, very pretty, too", Hank said back to him. No matter what word Hank would be using to compliment him ( _sexy, cute, beautiful, handsome, hot, magnificent ... The list went on and on_ ), Connor always smiled widely. He felt loved. Cherished. Accepted. 

 

They would text each other every day; Hank would be complaining how he was at work, unable to focus because Connor was in his mind. Connor had the same problem - Studying was now even harder when all he could think about was Hank. His mind went all around - he just wanted to get home and talk to Hank, then he wanted to meet Hank, then he wanted his strong arms all around his body ... Extremely hard to focus. Connor would, of course, tell his daydreams to the man, just to make him flustered. And he loved the look on Hank's face when he explained his daydreams in full detail.

The two of them would do their best and call each other every day if possible. Usually during the evening, they both would share what happened today and what they were planning to do tomorrow. Then they would talk about favorite movies and such. 

Every time they called they would have their web cameras on because Connor seemed to like that. It was quite surprising, but they haven't yet masturbated together while the camera was on. But at least the microphone was always on.

 

Connor wanted to suggest the idea to Hank - Seeing his face when he would orgasm was something Connor would kill to see. But then something quite exciting came into his mind.

Connor wanted to see Hank cum in real life, not over a camera.

 

 

\--

 

 

The livestreams were back and Connor's usual viewers were online an hour before the starting time. Everyone was spamming comments, mostly the same 'Welcome back' message over and over again, then a few curious users asking where Connor had been. Of course, Connor had invited Hank to the stream, because this was going to be quite special.

Connor and Hank weren't officially dating yet, but it was quite obvious they weren't just two friends on the internet who liked to masturbate together. But nothing was yet set on stone. Connor didn't care. No matter if he was dating Hank or not, he would continue cam sessions. And luckily, Hank was completely okay with them. In fact, he was thrilled to see the man stream again.

 

Connor started the stream, sitting on his bed as usual, expect this time he wasn't leaning against his pillows. He had a lot of space behind him because he sure as hell was gonna need it. He starts the stream with a little speech, telling his viewers he was sorry for being absent for so long, and that for tonight he had something special to offer. Something Connor has not done before, at least in front of a camera. 

He takes his time undressing, even having music playing in the background as he gives a little strip tease for everyone. Knowing that Hank was watching, most likely touching himself, made Connor's heart jump up to his throat. But that's what made it all exciting.

When he was nude, Connor took a bottle of lube into his hand and spread some of it over his fingers. "This is a little treat for all of you for being so patient for me ...", Connor says in a seductive voice. His other hand that was still clean reaches for his laptop. He quickly writes a personal message for Hank on (fucking) Skype.

 

 

_Connor_

_20:11  --  This is for you._

 

 

Hank sees the message, but doesn't answer. His hands must be busy.

Connor leans away from the laptop and positions himself. He turns his back to the camera and lays his head down onto a pillow, keeping his ass up. It takes him a while to get himself positioned right, but when he finally does, his ass is shown on the camera, his cunt visibly wet, legs spread open. Face down, ass up. He didn't have his headphones plugged in, so his volume was turned all the way up so he could hear the 'ding's of the messages, and the little musical tune that played if someone send him some cash. 

Connor moves his hand behind him and he reaches for his pussy. He plays with his clit for a moment, just teasing himself and the audience, already moaning wildly against the pillow. He then spreads his lips apart and just stays still for a few seconds, squeezing and relaxing his muscles. When Connor finally does enter a finger inside him, his other hand moves to hold onto his thigh.

He starts with one finger, moving it all the way in, then all the way out. He joins another finger in, slick with lube and pushes them inside. He moans as he presses those fingers inside, shuddering a little. He was a mess already, a mess of emotions and neediness towards Hank, but there was still a long way to go.

When Connor has stuffed a third finger inside him and had started relentlessly smacking his fingers inside him, he was sure he had to stop and move on to the next step or else he would cum. He removes his fingers with a tired sigh and sits up, reaching for the dildo he had placed next to the laptop. He places it under him, hearing his laptop make multiple 'ding' sounds that made him smile. Connor took more lube into his hand and stroked his toy a little before he deemed it wet enough.

God, he wished it was Hank's cock instead of a stupid, pink toy. But this was the best he had.

Connor lowers his hips down, feeling the toy press against the muscles inside him. He releases a loud moan - he has to be quite loud so the stream can hear him, since every breath won't be caught by the microphone now. When he is all the way down, he can't help but take a moment before he would start moving. He hasn't had a toy this big yet, but it spreads him nicely open and doesn't ache. It just makes him feel full, extremely full.

"Oh, fuck", Connor moans.

 

 

 

"Oh, fuck", Hank grunts out. His hand is grasping onto his grizzled hair as he strokes himself as slowly as he can. He strokes up and squeezes his hand around the sensitive, leaking head, then strokes back down and squeezes at the base. He lowers his other hand down over to his balls and massages them in his hand, pressing his thumb down every now and then.

He imagined Connor's hand playing with his balls, then his mouth sucking on them. Hank gave himself a few very fast strokes that made him growl like an animal, before he returned back to his slow pace. He wanted Connor's mouth around his cock, sucking on him heavily with drool falling down onto his balls. The thought made Hank press his teeth together, a hiss escaping through them.

He wanted Connor so bad.

 

 

 

Connor starts moving his hips. He moves up, then down, then back up. His pussy swallows all of the toy easily and he starts riding it faster. It feels 100% better when he imagines he is riding Hank, the man he had a crush on, the man he maybe even loved.

His head falls down against the pillow, his hips lowering, burying that toy inside him. Connor's hand snakes under him and grabs the toy by the base, keeping it against the mattress as he starts rolling his hips. His movement is small, but like this he can grind down fast, and just shaking his ass in front of the camera makes him feel so hot and bothered.

"Shit, shit, shit -- Oh, my fucking God", Connor cries out, his mouth hanging open as he continues to keep his hips on the move. He loses his rhythm and starts pounding down against his toy, and then finally, he can feel the dildo touch his g-spot. Connor wails loudly, closing his eyes shut as he continues keeping his hips on the move in that right angle. His sweet spot is hit over and over again, first just as a tease, but then the contact is much stronger, almost violent.

"Hank, Hank", Connor whimpers out, not sure if his voice is loud enough for the viewers to be heard. Right now, he doesn't care. He just wants Hank. He wants Hank's cock inside him.

 

 

 

Hank can't believe how hot the view is. Connor's ass is perfectly round and plump, and his pretty cunt is taking that sex toy in so well. Hank, of course, imagines Connor is riding his cock, even if his dick isn't that long and skinny. He would grab Connor's ass with both hands and pound back into him, giving him no mercy. 

The stream is going wild, and Hank just smirks, feeling pride knowing that Connor was his. Well, not yet. But he had hope.

Connor is going wild with his movements. He is riding that toy for over 15 minutes and he isn't even tired. Hank notes that - maybe Connor can't cum without stimulation over his clit. Or maybe he is having a hard time finding that g-spot, or he doesn't know how to touch that muscle just right.

Hank would show him what Heaven on Earth would be like.

He is stroking his cock faster, biting onto his lip as he holds on tightly, wanting to cum at the same time with Connor.

His cock twitches when he hears the camboy moan out his name. It's barely audible, but Hank has his volume almost all the way up to the roof, so he hears it. He can also hear the wet, lewd sounds Connor's cunt is making. Hank can't hold on any longer, even if he tries to. He finishes, cumming all over his hand, semen flying even over to his desk but he doesn't give a fuck.

"Connor -- Oh fuck !" Hank curses out. He can still see Connor bouncing his hips. Hank moves his hand up and down in the same pace as the young man's hips, imagining Connor riding his cock, overstimulating Hank until he would pass out. And he feels like he just might. He bites down onto his knuckle, panting heavily. Hank's legs start drumming against the floor and he feels like his heart might just pop and explode.

Then, Connor wails loudly, his hips jerking up and legs shaking violently. The toy slips out of him and Connor falls down to his side, still spamming. He is curling up into a ball shortly after, and the viewers seem extremely pleased of what they have just witnessed. Connor looks exhausted, and it takes him two whole minutes to sit back up and start cleaning himself.

The camera stays on even when Connor is simply cleaning up from the euphoria, and when he returns back to bed with a shirt a size too big for him, no one is watching anymore. Expect Hank.

Connor smiles at the camera, then makes a sign with his hands that indicates a phone before he shuts off the stream. Hank realizes that Connor wants him to call, so that is exactly what he does.

 

 

Hank calls him as fast as possible, despite his hand still being shaky and Connor answers in a second. His web camera turns on - Connor always turns it on. Maybe he likes being watched -, and Connor is wearing a big smile over his face. "Show me", is the first thing before he even says 'hello' or anything. Hank scratches the back of his head.

"Show you what?" he says on the mic, correcting it to make sure his voice was coming in well. He can see Connor roll his eyes.

"You. Show me your face. Turn the camera on", he clarifies and gives Hank the sweetest, begging smile he could. Hank feels a bit flustered. He hasn't looked into the mirror, but he sure as hell knows he looks exhausted, and like shit.

"I don't think I look that good right now, honey", Hank grins at him. Connor's smile fades away, then he pouts his lips before letting his head fall down so his face wasn't visible. Then, Hank can hear him sob. It's obviously not real crying, but still hearing it makes Hank's heart ache. He doesn't like it when Connor feels sad. He grunts out a curse and turns the camera on. Connor's head is immediately back up, and then he smiles with his teeth visible.

"You look like a hot mess."

Hank did. His hair was a disaster and his face looked exhausted. And he was still out of breath. Hank chuckles and wipes some of his hair out of his face. "I just experienced one of the best nuts I've ever had. I'm still covered in jizz", Hank laughs and looks down between his legs. His cock is still hanging out like he was some animal and white stripes of cum where over his thighs. His pants were surely ruined.

"Show", Connor ordered again. Hank raises his eyebrows at him. How the hell was he supposed to show this mess? Just stand up and let Connor see? Or take a picture? It's not much of a pretty view, anyway.

Hank doesn't really care. He shakes his head and grabs his laptop, pulling it closer to the edge of the table. He then tilts the screen down so the web camera is pointing down onto his crotch. He can't see Connor, but he can hear the young man gasps loudly. "Yeah. That's ... that's my dick. Shit", Hank mutters. He didn't really think this through. His hand moves over his cock to hide it, but the damage has already been done. He wonders if Connor has seen just a bit too much.

"Your cock looks so good", Connor says, sounding like he was out of breath, amazed by the view. All Hank can mutter back is 'what'.

Connor giggles. "You made quite of a mess. Did you like my show that much?" the younger man asks. Hank chuckles, pressing his hand against his dick.

"Well, yeah. I came a bit early, but I continued touching myself until you were done", he confesses. "God, that's so ... fucking hot, Hank. You, overstimulating yourself, just for me ... Fuck", Connor breathes against the mic. Hank moves to tilt the screen back up and tugs himself back inside his pants. Nasty. He smells nasty. He has to end the call soon and get a nice shower. 

Connor seems excited. He is smiling, and it's visible even when a hand is placed over his mouth. He is giggly, moving side to side a little like he was on a swing. Hank raises an eyebrow at him and Connor seems to burst out in laughter, covering his whole face. It takes him a moment to collect himself.

"Oh, shit, I have a fucking tummy kink."

The fuck does that even mean.

"Hank, your stomach is so cute. Oh my god", Connor continues, now moving his hand over his forehead. Connor seems flustered, giggly, happy. Hank just grins back at him and looks at the curve his torso makes under his chest. He thought it was funny how Connor found his beer belly 'hot'. It wasn't that large when he was standing but sitting down in a bad posture made it look wider. 

"Now I'm thinking about rubbing myself against your tummy", Connor just blurts out before he hides his face again and starts giggling. "Jesus fuck, Connor", Hank can't help but laugh in return. He did like the idea of that, though.

 

He was really falling for a goof like Connor. 

 

 

\--

 

 

A few more days of video calling, Connor started showing Hank around his home, school, and the roads between those locations. He would be facetiming the man with his phone, show Hank how his life looked like, making his own documentary about his not-so-interesting life. He showed Hank his favorite cafe and clothing shop to visit, and then kept the video going on even when he was simply walking home. Connor would take a longer road home sometimes, just so he can stop at a park that had a small pond of water and ducks begging for bread. He would point out every dog to Hank, and one time he saw a St. Bernand that Hank got really excited about. Hank likes big dogs.

Hank wasn't too eager with facetiming with his phone. He said that being on a call while he is driving would be distracting, and calling Connor when he was working would be unprofessional. Connor never fought back against his excuses - they were good excuses. Hank was an actual adult, while Connor was still learning to be one and barely making it.

One night, Connor suggested they would show each other's apartments. Hank quite liked that idea. 

 

Connor's room in campus weren't that big, and there wasn't much to see. But he was still eager to show every little detail in his room. He introduced his bed where all the magic happened, then his desk that was as messy as his mind whenever he and Hank talked (he actually said that and it made Hank giggle like a school girl). Connor, of course, showed his toy collection that just made Hank go 'hmm' for a very long time. Even the wardrobe was introduced, and it was very very interesting.

Then it was Hank's turn to show around his apartment. That would be much more fun to watch because Hank's place was more than just a single room. Also, he had a dog. But even when Hank's web camera was on, he hesitated to move.

"Hank, you can just call me again with your phone. It's easier to move with that instead of carrying your laptop all around the place", Connor tries to advice the man. It came as no surprise that a man of Hank's age had no idea how modern technology worked. Connor kept making jokes about that subject, because Hank would sometimes ask questions on 'how to download this app', or 'how do I add filters to my selfies'.

"Hah, it's not that. I just wanna show you around my apartment for real", Hank chuckles and scratches his head. His gaze turns away from the camera.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side. He can see Hank swallow.

"Means I'd like you to actually come over so I can give you a proper tour."

 

 

 

Connor doesn't even react first. It takes him a couple of seconds to take those words in, but when he finally understood them, his mouth opened wide and he crashed against the back of his chair. "You mean .. You want me to come and visit?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I mean, I just thought that since you have the money, you could just come ... I have send you some cash during your streams", Hank admitted. Connor did have money, a bit more than he needed. He could use some of it to something else than just snacks, new clothes he didn't need or toys. Using his money to go and meet Hank made him just a little nervous, even afraid. But the thought about meeting Hank made Connor also excited all he could really do is just stare. If it really would be possible, then he definitely would do it. No one has been as nice as Hank. He feels comfortable with Hank, and only him. Hank is his only friend, the only person he can rely on. 

Connor really wants to meet this man in real life, in real time.

"I can see you're a little worried. Do you need time to think?" Hank asks. He is chewing onto his bottom lip. Something he seemed to do when something was on his mind.

"No, I've actually thought about this before", Connor quickly says to him. He ruffles his hair. "I ... I really, really want to meet you, Hank."

Hank smiles. "I live in Detroit. How long of a train ride would it be for you?"

 

 

Oh. Connor is immediately opening another page and typing out the information, looking for tickets. It takes him a minute or two to find the info he needs. "A little over two hours. Wow."

"Ouch. That's so long", Hank comments. He sighs and relaxes against his chair, rubbing his eyes a little. For some reason, Hank is expecting Connor to just give up on the idea, even if the trip isn't that long. But to his luck, Connor is shaking his head. "No, it's completely fine. I can do that. The prices are pretty high in my opinion, but I can definitely come in for a visit", Connor says. He immediately starts looking up for the cheapest train rides, his hand shaking against the mouse as he rolls down, looking for the smallest numbers.

"Are we really doing this? Just like that? I know I suggested it myself, but I just want _you_ to be sure", Hank mutters against the mic. His eyes aren't looking into the camera anymore, but instead he seems to be focusing on something else on his right. Maybe Sumo. Connor can hear a beat in his ears. Sumo is most likely wagging his tail against something and the sound it makes has caught Hank's attention.

"I am sure, Hank", Connor insists. He stops scrolling. "How does next Wednesday sound? I would be coming in pretty early, but then we have a whole day to hang out."

Hank takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I can get next Wednesday free. How long would you be staying?"

Connor squints at his screen again. "The train will be in Detroit at 13:45 ... and the last one that would take me back home leaves at 21:11. So, I can stay between those hours", Connor says. His voice is a bit shaky now. "Or then I can leave the next day at 16:11, if I miss the last train. But then I would have to skip school."

Hank chuckles. "Well, I'll keep you entertained for 7 hours and make sure you get to the last train. So, is it a deal?"

Connor hums, nods and then makes a few clicks. It takes a minute when his face goes a little pale and he leans away from the screen, hand moving to mess with his own hair. "It's a deal. I got the tickets already", he mumbles before he smiles so widely that Connor bursts into tears. He covers his eyes and just sobs, but he appears to be still smiling.

"Aw, jesus, Connor. Don't cry", Hank mutters. He runs his thumb over the edge of his eye, trying hard to not cry too. Whenever someone else was crying, it would make Hank go to the verge of tears. "This is good news, ain't it? No need to cry."

"I'm just so happy I'm going to meet you", Connor mumbles. He wipes his tears away, laughs again to try and calm himself down before turning to look at Hank again. "I can't wait. I'm so, so happy right now."

"Well, I can't wait to hold you in my arms", Hank smiles at him.

 

Connor presses his hand flat against the computer's screen. Hank seems to understand what he is doing, and he appears to do the same. Connor sniffles and closes his eyes. It's stupid, but he can almost imagine how it feels like to hold Hank's hand. He wonders how big it is compared to his.

"Next Wednesday. I'll be coming over then. Wait me at the station, okay?" Connor said, wiping away the last of his tears.

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are they meeting on Wednesday, you ask? So I can do a meme.
> 
>  

Connor hated public transport. Sitting in a train, surrounded by people for two whole hours was a nightmare. He was lucky that Detroit was so close to his own city, but two hours was a lot for him. Connor barely traveled, so sitting in a train filled with people longer than ten minutes was just horrible. And he couldn't use his phone that much, because even if he had a travel charger with him, he would be outside for seven hours, and then two more hours when he would be getting back home. So, he needed to make sure he had battery when he would be traveling back home.

Reading the same newspaper over and over again, doing the crossword puzzles without a pen or simply looking out of the window wasn't that bad at the end. He was going to meet Hank. So, a boring trip like this was going to be worth it. 

To keep himself busy, he decided to check his messages from today before he would allow himself to take a nap. He loved reading his and Hank's messages again and again. It was like his own way of checking this was all reality and not a fucked up dream his consciousness had made up. He laughed at the first message he had send to Hank on this day. Hank did not understand what was so funny about saying  _'it is Wednesday, my dudes'_. Hank had a lot to learn about Connor if he was planning to last these seven hours.

Connor continued reading until he reached the more exciting part.

 

 

 

_Hank_

_11:31  --  You in the train?_

 

_Connor_

_11:32  --  Yes! It just started moving._

_11:32  --  Man. Two hours of this ... I should have taken a book or something._

 

_Hank_

_11:32  --  I promise the trip will be worth it. I have a lot planned for us_

 

_Connor_

_11:32  --  I can't wait! I'm so excited._

_11:33  --  This is crazy. I'm actually coming to meet you._

_11:33  --  I just bought the tickets and decided to come. Just like that._

 

_Hank_

_11:33  --  Calm down, lover boy_

_11:33  --  I'm as excited as you are_

_11:34  --  I have everything planned and everything setup_

_11:34  --  You're gonna love it_

 

_Connor_

_11:34  --  I know I will._

_11:34  --  I'm just freaking out a little._

 

_Hank_

_11:34  --  Two hours and you'll have me for the whole day_

 

_Connor_

_11:35  --  For seven hours or so._

_11:35  --  So how does our schedule look like?_

 

_Hank_

_11:35  --  You'll be here by 13:45. I will be at the station waiting for you with my dog, Sumo_

_11:36  --  We will then go for a walk with him_

_11:36  --  Then I will take Sumo home_

_11:37  --  Rest is a secret_

 

_Connor_

_11:37  --  You really know how to keep me on the edge, don't you?_

 

_Hank_

_11:38  --  Boy, you would be surprised_

_11:38  --  I can keep you on the edge by other ways, too_

 

_Connor_

_11:38  --  Don't make me horny, I'm in public._

_11:39  --  I can't wait to hold you._

 

_Hank_

_11:39  --  Me neither_

 

_Connor_

_11:39  --  And kiss you._

_11:40  --  I don't know how long I'll be able to hold myself back, to be honest._

 

_Hank_

_11:42  --  You can kiss me whenever you like, Connor._

 

 

 

The last message had been so serious. It made Connor chew onto his bottom lip with a smirk. He wondered if he was brave enough to kiss Hank right at the station. He quite liked the idea of that. But at the same time, even if Connor felt brave now, he might actually be really shy around Hank. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got, and soon Connor refused to look down at his phone anymore. He instead looked outside, trying to relax from the view somehow. 

He was going to meet Hank. It felt unreal. Connor kept scratching his fingers a little to keep himself relaxed, but he ended up almost tearing his skin off so he had to stop and do something else. Not even halfway through the ride, and Connor was already asleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

A loud *ding* echoed in the train cart. Connor kept his eyes closed and tried to continue sleeping, despite the loud announcement.

 

_Last stop: Detroit._

 

Well, never mind.

 

 

Connor jolted awake and looked around. The single bag he had taken with him was still on his lap, untouched and almost empty from the inside, only carrying his wallet and some useless papers he forgot to take away. His phone was still in his pocket, and when Connor checked it, there is one single message from Hank that says ' _I'm at the station right now, waiting for you._ ' 

His heart started pounding heavily. He had slept through half of the trip, and had no time to actually prepare himself for this. Connor opened the front camera of his phone and started fixing his hair. He had small dark eye bags and his hair definitely didn't look this messy when he left home. Connor did his best to make himself look more alive with just the use of his hand, but then the train stopped. People started to stand up. Doors opened and people were getting out of the train cart. 

Connor stood up too, making sure he had everything that he took with him before he took a strong inhale and stepped out of the cart.

Detroit is so large, and Connor has only walked in the station for ten seconds. People are all around him and the train station is extremely busy. People are pushing him around, walking past him in quick movements and Connor felt like he might explode. He stepped inside the station building and he looked around, holding tightly onto his bag as he tried to find Hank. But in his taste, the place is surrounded by far too many people. Small expensive shops are everywhere, the few benches are full, a small fast food place makes the whole place smell pretty good. Connor doesn't like this too much. He is afraid he won't be able to find Hank in this mess.

He should just call Hank. It's impossible to find him when hundreds of other people surrounded him.

Suddenly, something is licking his hand. Connor looked down and saw a tongue moving past his fingers. Then a large dog circled in front of him, panting heavily. A St. Bernard. They are much larger in nature than Connor had expected. The dog kept smelling his hand, before giving him another lick. It tickled.

"Oh, hello", Connor said to him, reaching down to pet the dog's head. He seems to like that as the dog started wagging their tail.

 

"Hey."

 

 

 

Even with all the noise around him, Hank's voice came over to his ears clearly. Connor froze for a moment, before he turned to look to his left, eyes following the red leash up to a hand that was holding it. And there he was. Hank whatever his last name is. Was it stupid Connor did not yet know that?

Hank was wearing one of his brightly colored shirts, this time trying on a dark blue button up with yellow flowers all over it. Over that shirt he had a light brown jacket that looked like something he had been wearing his whole life, paired together with dark pants. Hank's grizzled hair looked even prettier in real life. It was blowing around a little, a few skinny strands sticking against his cheek. His beard had been trimmed, and his hair had been brushed. Hank looked happy. He was wearing the brightest smile Connor has seen so far and his blue eyes were sparkling when they met with his.

It was like a painting in a museum, or a fine photograph in a gallery, the large amount of people walking behind Hank almost a blur to Connor's eyes. Connor was completely dazzled by the sight of him.

So this was 'love at first sight'.

 

 

Connor realized he had been staring for far too long, and before Hank can even make another comment about him looking like a fish, Connor is walking towards him and wrapping his arms around the man. Hank let out a 'oof' and then chuckled, accepting the younger man's embrace. Hank's arms felt strong around his much more fragile body. And Hank felt so large. Connor's fingers were just barely touching each other when they met each other over Hank's backside. Hank was soft, especially on his stomach, and he felt warm. Safe.

They don't even say anything to each other, and they don't even have to. Connor was on his toes for some reason, leaning against Hank's body with all of his weight. Hank was burying his face against his shoulder, holding onto Connor for a long while, before he finally decided to let go and move away. Hank's hands moved over to Connor shoulders and he just looked at him, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Can't believe you're actually here. Jeez", is the first Hank said to him. Connor can only giggle as an answer. His heart was going crazy, his legs about to give under his weight. His hands were a little sweaty. Connor so badly wanted to kiss him, but he can't bring himself to do it. Maybe not right now.

"It ... it feels pretty unreal, yeah", Connor finally answered him. He can't stop smiling. He found himself leaning in for a hug again, which surprised Hank, but he answered his embrace. He always would accept any hug Connor gave him. They only break away from each other when Sumo had circled around them and almost made them be tied together like in the 101 dalmatians. 

Hank yanked a little at Sumo's leash to calm the dog down and get him to stand back on his side, before he turned to Connor. "Come on. I have my car parked near the station."

"I thought we were going for a walk? Or are you gonna make Sumo run after the car?" Connor joked as he started following the man, his eyes focused on the dog that is loyally following his owner. Sumo was extremely cute.

Hank just chuckled at his comment. "It's a pretty long ride to my home from here. And the park I usually go to is close to my place, so a car it is", he explained as they made their way through the large amount of people pumping into them at the station, heading towards the door that would lead them to the city. "Unless you wanna actually walk."

"No, if we walk then we don't have that much time for your big plans", Connor smiled at him. "Car ride sounds fine to me."

Hank switched the leash onto his other hand before moving his arm around Connor, bluntly pulling him closer. Connor can feel his cheeks heat up immediately and his body tensed up just a bit. He looked up at Hank, this man who is much larger than he expected him to be, and he can see the man smiling at him. And Connor smiled back at him, feeling so whole to have finally met the man.

"Let's go then."

 

 

\--

 

 

Hank has an old car that somehow fit his personality perfectly. Bumper stickers on the back of the car, a crooked license plate, an old hula girl swinging over the dashboard next to an opened packet of cigarettes, and empty bottles that Hank quickly threw to the backseat. Even if, according to Hank, his vehicle was an 'old piece of shit', it still looked quite fancy with the red cushioned seats and the dark paint that was just slightly fading away. For Connor, it was a perfect car, exactly what he had imagined Hank to have. And he was just excited to be sitting inside it.

"Sorry about the mess", the grizzled man muttered despite having just cleaned off the most of it. Most likely he was giving this comment because Sumo was chewing on an empty water bottle in the backseat. Hank had to shout the dog's name out to get him to stop.

"You should sometime see my room, then. It's an actual mess", Connor chuckled at him. He felt extremely proud to get laughter out of the man. Hank turned to look at him with a teasing grin that exposed his teeth, and he said: "You mean the part of the room you never show on camera?" 

Connor bit down onto his lip and looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. "Yeah."

Hank seemed to notice that something was making Connor shy, or uncomfortable. "Oh, shit. Should I not talk about your ... erm, hobby?"

"No, it's fine. It's how we met, anyway. But I think it would be more appropriate to talk about something else", Connor suggested, quickly glancing at Hank before turning his eyes back down to his hands. In Connor's opinion, it would be a little weird to talk about his cam work when they had just met face to face. Maybe later, when he felt more comfortable about it. But right now, he just wanted to know more about Hank and get a taste on what it was like to go on a date with him.

"Something else. Right. Uh. How was the train ride?" Hank asked.

"It went well. I slept during most of the trip", Connor told him, and Hank laughed again. Connor wondered if the man was just laughing to be polite. Or if he felt awkward.

"I'm glad we live in the same country. Imagine what it would have been like to get plane tickets and everything", Hank mentioned and drummed his hands against the steering wheel. A hint of him being nervous. Connor found it quite cute. And he was relieved he and Hank had something in common - Fidgety fingers. 

"Yeah, that would have been more complicated. Seems like fate is on our side", he chuckled as an answer and brushed some of his brown hair out of his forehead, but a few strands always fell out of their place. Awkward silence fell between them, and for a moment both of them wished the radio was on. But Connor thought that he should be more social and talk now when he was finally here with the man he was so deeply in love with. Connor bit down onto his lip before he turned his eyes back to Hank. "Did you really think that two hours on a train is a long ride?"

Hank laughed again, but this time it sounded genuine. Real. And most importantly, it was the kind of laughter a comfortable person let out.

"It seems like a long trip to take just to see me", the grizzled man said, looking back at Connor a little too long before he remembered to look where he was driving. The car started turning too much to the right and Hank fixed his problem quickly, getting back on the right spot. A car behind then honked at them, either to be funny, or an asshole. Whoever had been driving behind them moved to pass them, rolled down their window and yelled out  _'learn how to drive'_ before speeding past them.

"Dickhead doesn't know I'm a cop. He's lucky I have company", Hank hissed. His grip on the wheel tightened and his teeth exposed themselves. Hank's teeth look sharp, and Connor found himself staring at them - and Hank's other tiny little details - just a bit too long. He wanted to memorize everything about him before he would have to go back home. He was, for some reason, glad he got a small glance of Hank being angry.

"I'd like to see you put on your bad cop act", Connor joked, pressing his knees together.

Hank just raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that my 'bad cop act' is an act in the first place?" he asked and flashed Connor a smug grin. A flirtatious one. Connor awkwardly chuckled and looked away, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. Now he had to focus on not thinking anything dirty, because for God's sake, this was their first date and he was not going to turn wet already.

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, we're here."

 

 

The park looked incredibly pretty, and it was just a normal damn park with nothing special in it. Simple trees around the tiny area, a road that went in circles for those crazy people who liked jogging and three empty benches where the dark green paint was falling off. Not many people were around, but after they had parked the car near the road and were walking towards their destination, Hank explained that sometimes kids came here to play with whatever toys they had and people would be reading on the benches. Even other dogs would come here, and Sumo would play with them. But today, since it was so early, the park was empty so they could be alone. 

Once in the park, Hank opened the leash and let Sumo roam free. Apparently the big dog is nice and obedient and doesn't run after squirrels. Sumo might be too old for chasing, anyway.

"Let's take a walk and pretend we're normal people", Hank said to him as he rolled the leash around his hand. His free hand took a hold of Connor's and he started walking, Connor following by his side. Hank's hands are large, as expected. They felt a little rough against his skin and they were extremely warm. Connor cannot help but squeeze the man's hand and smile like an idiot. Here he was. Finally. Walking next to Hank, close enough to even smell him, holding his hand. Life was perfection. And he doesn't even care that for a while it's just the two of them, completely quiet, unsure what to say. Both of them just watch what Sumo is doing, and then start laughing and looking away when Sumo finds the right tree to piss on.

"This is a little awkward. I thought I'd be a man and talk to you a little more than this", Hank commented. He started swinging their hands around a little, and Connor swings them with him, expect he made bigger movements. He felt like a bloody kid.

"You're doing good so far", Connor grinned at him. "Just ... talk if you can come up with any conversation ideas. No pressure."

"Heh. Alright then."

 

 

Hank doesn't come up with any conversation ideas, at least not in the next three minutes that feel a little awkward. But Connor doesn't even care that it's so quiet that they end up listening and noting the sounds of the passing cars and the wind blowing around them. Connor would still enjoy his day, even if they both would be mutes. But finally, Hank let out a grumble and his hand held tighter onto Connor's as a way to tell the man he was about to say something.

"Hey, uh. I remember you talking about someone who might have known you in real life. How did that go?"

That's not really something Connor expected them to talk about. But he did know that Hank had been dead worried about what happened. Connor's head fell down as he lived through the memories. He remembered getting an email from someone who claimed to have seen him. And then he had been in a cafe, and someone had been staring at him so strongly that it made Connor feel anxious. Nothing had really happened after those events, because Connor had blocked the email address. Or ... he had pressed a button that made sure that every email that address send went straight into the trash box.

"I haven't seen them again. Or anyone who has been looking at me weirdly long", Connor told him and brought his head back up.

"What about the email thingy?" Hank asked. His hand squeezed Connor's once, like it was a heart beat. Maybe it was his way of showing comfort. Connor moved his other hand into his pocket and took out his phone. "I can check?"

"Check it. I'm right here with you."

 

 

Connor swore that he was falling in love Hank. Maybe he already was in love. And he didn't care, because this man was so supportive and nice to him that he never wanted to let go. Connor opened his phone and laughed off the fact that his wallpaper was a picture of Sumo Hank had send him. He opened his emails, checked if there is anything new before he moved to check the trash.

And under the multiple emails some dumb sites had send him, there is that damn address. Unread message.

He hesitated to click on it, but then Hank let go of his hand, and instead moved his hand around his body. Connor swallowed as he can feel the heat of Hank's arm on his back, his hand running up and down the curve of his spine. It's comforting. But at the same time it makes Connor's heart go crazy.

He clicked on the message and watched it open up.

 

" _Hello, it's me again_ ", Hank read the message out loud like it helped him to understand it better. It took Connor a little by surprise. " _I know for sure that I've seen you in real life. I think we locked eyes in the cafe, and you seemed freaked out._ "

Connor swallowed so heavily Hank can hear the gulp, but he continued reading the email after rubbing Connor's back a little. " _I know I seem like a creep, but I'm just a big fan of yours, and I can totally get why you would be afraid. Don't worry, I'm not planning to expose you. Just wanted to know if you'd like to meet up for a coffee. Maybe at a different cafe._ "

The message ended with a name 'Gavin' and a heart emoji. Connor doesn't know anyone named like that, and he doesn't know if he felt relieved or still panicked. But this person, whoever they were, didn't seem as bad as he had expected. Whoever 'Gavin' was, Connor just felt glad they had no intention to expose him. He was glad he had found enough courage to read that email and get some kind of comfort to get over his fears.

But Hank didn't seem convinced. "Hell fucking no", he muttered. "This fucking ass wants to take you on a date? Not happening."

Connor just stared at Hank, finding himself smirking. "Are you actually jealous?"

Hank grumbled under his breath. "Well, I mean, yes", he admitted. Connor gave him a questioning look and Hank rubbed his forehead. "I dunno. He lives in the same city as you do. He's probably younger, too."

Connor closed his phone and moved it inside his pocket again. He thought it was pretty cute to see Hank feeling a little jealous over him. This was a good moment for Connor to tell the man about his feelings, to convince him that Connor was really into him. Face to face. He turned towards Hank and raised his hand until it cupped the older man's cheek. "Hank, I like you. I don't really care about this ... little rat that keeps emailing me."

Hank just chuckled at the 'rat' comment and leaned his cheek against Connor's hand. But he doesn't seem too convinced. Connor rubbed his thumb over the man's cheek bone and got Hank's attention back to him. His eyes were beautifully blue, and when their gazes were connected, Connor felt like he couldn't break away.

"I traveled over to you, remember? I ... really do like you", Connor said quietly.

Hank just stared at him with a blank face. Connor noticed the man's eyes quickly looking down at his lips, then moving back up. Connor's mouth opened just a little, and Hank took that as an invitation.

Hank's hand moved over to Connor's waist and held down tighter. After a swallow, he pulled Connor just a little closer. Before Connor had time to even react, Hank was leaning down. His eyes closed as their lips brushed against each other, just trying how it felt, before Hank moved in deeper. Hank's lips felt much softer than Connor had imagined, but there was still that roughness in them. That powerful force Hank did not dare to show yet. It made Connor's heart jump.

Hank left the kiss extremely short before he was quickly pulling away, looking at Connor with wide eyes. "Was that okay?" he asked. His arm relaxed around Connor and slowly slid away until it was no longer touching him. And Connor was immediately left wanting more.

Hank started stalling with his words. "Was it too soon? I don't know, I just thought the moment was good, but --"

 

Connor's hand had slid down from his cheek down to the collar of his shirt, and he had pulled, as strongly as he could. Connor tip toed again and pressed their lips back together, feeling braver the second their mouths were back together. Their teeth clacked against each other a little uncomfortably, but Connor just giggled and tried again. He kissed Hank with strong hunger, breathing heavily through his nose as his heart jumped all the way up to his throat. Hank relaxed into the kiss soon, his hand returning back to Connor's waist to hold him close. Connor felt like he was losing air so he broke away, panting a little but keeping his mouth close to Hank's.

"It was okay", Connor breathed out. "More than okay."

Hank leaned down for another kiss, and this time he moved his lips over Connor's instead of just keeping them still. Connor did his best to mirror the movement, savoring the way the man tasted. A hint of a cigar, maybe something alcoholic, something else he couldn't put a name to. Connor kept inhaling deeply, just trying to remember every little detail of their first kiss, every smell, taste and little movement. Not like he needed to, because the way Hank was kissing him, his other hand moving to mess with Connor's hair, was unforgettable. He melted completely into Hank's embrace, stepping closer until he could feel Hank's stomach press against him.

It was perfection. Connor was sure they kissed at least for a few minutes, until they heard Sumo barking at them. Hank was the first one to pull away, quickly looking over to his dog to see if he was alright, and to his luck Sumo was stomping towards them, ready to head home. Hank then turned to look at Connor and gave him a goofy smile, revealing the small gap between his teeth. His cheeks were all red, and Connor was sure he was blushing, too.

All Connor could do was smile back before they decided to head back to the car.

 

Connor could not wait to spend the rest of the day with Hank. He already felt so comfortable near him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I got so busy with Kinktobers and the trip I had, but I tried to get back into this as soon as possible! Also, this chapter was supposed to have the full date on it, but it ended up coming too long so the date continues to the next chapter! smh at myself  
> Also, I've noticed I keep changing the tense in my writing ... Oops. From now on, I'll try to focus harder to keep the right tense (and I'm too lazy to change the past chapters to the correct tense, shh).


	6. Chapter 6

Connor was literally high from their kiss. During the ride over to Hank's place, all he could do was to think about it, relive it in his head over and over again. He had just kissed Hank. On the lips. And it wasn't a tiny smooch. It was huge, so huge it made him weak in the knees. Connor did not even care that they had kissed already on the first date, and barely an hour after they had met. To him, it didn't feel rushed at all. All he could do was feel happy about it.

He waited in the car while Hank quickly went to take Sumo inside. In the meanwhile, his heart still pounding heavily against his chest, Connor inspected the place he lived in. One-story house, a little small but welcoming. Simple, but cozy. Connor wondered what it looked like from the inside, but since Hank had went in just to give Sumo some food and water, he wouldn't have seen much of his place anyway. The curiosity still stayed. Maybe next time Hank would let him in.

Once Hank returned, he stepped back inside the car and continued to drive them towards their next destination. Whatever it was.

 

 

"Do you live alone?" Connor decided to ask to get rid of the silence. He would want to ask about what Hank was planning for him, but a part of him also wanted to be surprised. It seemed like Hank was the kind of man who was filled with ways to surprise him.

"Yeah, I do", Hank answered. "It's a bit sad for a man my age to live all alone, don't you think?"

Connor chuckled. "No, I don't think it's sad or anything. It's not that uncommon. So, have you always lived alone? Your house seems pretty big for someone who has no roommates."

Hank moved his tongue over his lips quickly. Connor sometimes hated being so dirty minded, but he thought getting a small hint of the man's tongue was extremely hot. Just a tiny lick over the lips had him squeezing his hands into fists over his thighs. "I, uh, used to be married. To a woman", Hank started. Connor immediately focused on the conversation better, pushing away all the dirty thoughts and turned his face towards Hank. It felt like Hank was going to open up about something quite big.

"We ended up breaking up because I obviously liked men. She also lives in Detroit with my son."

_Hank has a son._ Connor's mouth just locked wide open when he heard that. Hank had never talked about his son, maybe for obvious reasons. They had never talked about family in the first place. Hank noticed how shocked Connor was and he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, shit. I never told ya that. Are you alright?"

It took Connor a while to answer. He leaned back against the chair and closed his mouth, trying to progress the news. "I'm fine. I just ... wow", he breathed out. He couldn't believe Hank had a child. Or he could believe it. But Connor felt a little weird about it, if he was honest. How would his kid react to his dad dating someone as young as Connor? Suddenly, for the first time, Connor felt a little unsure about his relationship with Hank, and he disliked that feeling. Connor shook his head and turned his eyes back to Hank. The man looked troubled, extremely troubled. He must be panicking from the inside.

"Hank", Connor called out for him. He leaned over to the side and laid his hand over the man's thigh. Hank almost went off the road when he did that, but he quickly got back to driving like a normal person would. Connor decided to move his hand away after that, so no sudden car crashes would happen.

He took a deep breath and decided to look outside, admiring the view. The sun was coming out after hiding behind the clouds for a few hours. "What's his name?"

Hank stayed quiet for a while, his hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. "Cole. His name is Cole", Hank said, and his body seemed to relax. 

"How old is he?"

"Six, almost seven. He's a bright kid. I think ... I think you would like him", Hank said, quickly turning to look at Connor before nervously turning his eyes back on the road. Connor felt nervous about meeting Hank's kid, but he was sure that wouldn't happen anytime soon. But the thought was still nice.

"I think I would", Connor said back to him, grabbing tighter onto his knees. "And his mother? What is she like?"

Hank just let's out an 'ehh' sound and shrugged. "She's fine, I guess. At least she lets me see my own son anytime I want. We don't really talk expect over a cup of coffee."

Connor just nodded to that as a way of understanding. Not like he would understand how Hank was feeling or how his life was like. Connor's life was just starting. He knew nothing about divorce problems. Before he got to ask another question about Hank's family, the man is turning towards him. "And what about your family? What are your parents, siblings like?"

 

Connor knew talking about his own family situation was going to be hard. He wasn't sure if he felt even comfortable talking about it. But Hank had just opened up to him about having a son, and he could only imagine how telling about that must have been hard for him. It would be unfair to not open up about his family, too. Trust went both ways.

"My parents still ... call me by the wrong name", is all he has to say for Hank to understand the relationship is difficult. 

"Man, I'm real sorry about that", the man commented, and he left it at that. Obviously, Hank was angry. Connor could see how his face tightened and how his hands were holding tighter onto the wheel. His skin over his palms even turned a little red. Connor could tell Hank was holding something inside of him - Most likely insults towards his parents. So, Connor decided to try to cheer the mood up.

"Me and my twin brother, Niles, talk a lot. He's very supportive and the best brother someone could have", Connor told him. Hank seemed surprised to hear about a twin brother, but just smiled at him without really saying a word. "Niles is the same age as I am. He lives in his own apartment already, so he is a bit more mature."

Hank reached for Connor and pressed his hand against the side of his head, ruffling his brown locks a little and destroying his hairdo that was messy in the first place. "Well, I'm glad to know you have your brother by your side."

Niles wasn't always by his side. He and his brother were close but they didn't see each other often. When Hank touched his hair, Connor was kind of hit by a truck as he realized how locked away he is. Always in his room, finding comfort in the internet and from all those comments strangers gave him. Real world didn't interest him. At least not before. Now it did.

Connor ended up looking down at his phone for a little while as Hank drove them to the next stop. He went back to the email his 'crazy fan' Gavin had send, and he wondered if he should answer it.

He typed a quick email before burying his phone back into his pocket.

 

 

\--

 

 

Connor had never been too much of a fan of museums. He was a clever kid, but he had always studied just because he had to in hopes of building himself a better future, whatever his dream job would be. As he had grown up, his interest in studies had started to disappear because sometimes it felt like he was wasting his time. But once stepping inside, he felt like museums would be the new way of learning things. And it could even be fun.

Hank seemed like the man who didn't even walk past any museums or art galleries. He was a little messy with his own fashion sense and obviously not too interested in art or anything, but oddly when placed next to a dinosaur build out of ancient bones, he looked like the man who worked here. And Hank was actually fucking fascinated about bones. No wonder he liked Connor so much. He has been loosing too much weight lately, or at least that's what Connor thought.

Osteology is the scientific study of bones and their structure, practiced by, of course, osteologists. Whenever bones were found, scientists could study them and find out at what age did the animal or human die, what sex they were, how old they were, and so on. Connor didn't know much about bones, only most of their names and the fact he was told to drink milk because that would make his bones stronger. Was that the truth, or a lie told by a salesman in order to sell milk he had discovered after fondling a cow?

"Connor, you're getting too deep into the milk thing now", Hank said to him, laying his hand over his shoulder. Connor has, in fact, been googling why kids are made to drink milk and if it actually made your bones stronger. This museum made him think.

"Okay, but just imagine. What if someone thinks drinking milk causes autism?" Connor pointed out. Now he was eager to see those comments and just laugh at them. Hank just shook his head, grabbed onto his shoulder much harder and guided him over to the next room where there was more skeletons build together. "Focus on the date, darling. I love it when you're being cocky, but I want -"

"You want me to be here. So here I am", Connor said as he closed his phone and placed it deep into his pocket. He turned his eyes to Hank and blinked multiple times, wearing a forced but bright smile over his face.

Hank sighed. "Was a museum date a bit of a boring idea? I didn't really know where else to really take you", he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought about an aquarium, but that's so far away, and the art gallery had some modern art there which I don't like ..."

Connor grabbed onto his hand tightly, locking their fingers past each other and squeezed. "I'm having a good time, Hank. Not a bad time."

Based on the weird grin Connor made, he was making another joke Hank would never understand. But he didn't mind at all. He and Connor were from two completely different worlds, living different times of their lives. To some people, it would be a difficult relationship to stay in because their worlds are so different, and so are their personalities. But Hank just felt so whole with Connor. He just smiled when the young man walked next to a skeleton of a tiger, or some kind of a large cat-like animal, and he roared gently, his hands clawing at the invisible enemy. Hank felt like that's exactly what he needed in a partner. Someone that joked around with him, made him feel young again. Someone who made Hank want to actually do stuff he wouldn't normally do because he thought he was 'too old' for it. He wanted to date someone he could teach new things to, and then learn something in return.

He felt like Connor was something he needed exactly to get through these dark days.

 

 

The museum date ended up being quite fun. Both of them ignore all the information the place offered and simply looked around, admiring the bones that had been build together, and then wondering what would happen if they let Sumo come in here. Connor liked, surprisingly, the human skeletons the most, because some of them had been posed in funny ways. A pair of skeletons were dancing, then two skulls were mashed together to represent kissing. Connor was staring at two skeletons who were having sex, and the funny thing about it that you could not tell if the skeleton couple was straight or gay. In Hank's opinion, the skeletons were just cuddling. One skeleton was even dressed up as a pirate, so obviously that excited Connor to say some 'Pirates of the Caribbean' quotes. When they were done looking around both the exhibition and the little store that was too expensive for them, both of them left the museum feeling like the trip hadn't been a waste of money.

Their next stop was obviously going to be a dinner place of some sort. In the car, Connor's stomach had groaned so loudly that they had thought it was thunder. Luckily, the clouds promised them a day with no rain. Hank said the next stop was close, and under 10 minutes, they stopped in front of a restaurant that looked quite fancy in Connor's opinion. He could only hope Hank wasn't using too much money just on him.

He felt a little anxious to be in a restaurant, for some reason, but he tried to just push that feeling off and enjoy his time there. Hank immediately offered to pay, and they were seated onto a table made for two, placed close to a window. Their table was small, but still managed to fit a candle and a small pot of flowers in the middle. A white tablecloth that almost reached the floor was over it and the seats were cushioned with pillows that didn't fit the rest of the decoration the room had. The dinner place wasn't too full but Connor still felt like he was somewhere quite special and too expensive for his own income. His attention got taken by a neon light sign that was placed by the window, a picture of a sunset and some kind of a fish hopping out of the water. The floor was covered in black and white tiles and pictures of old movie posters were framed over the wall.

Fancy, but clearly meant for the younger people to take pictures in. It seemed like Hank had tried to find a place Connor would enjoy.

His hand reached to touch the flowers. Fake. Other tables didn't have them.

"Did you ask them to give us a little candle and flowers? Just for me?" Connor smirked at him.

Hank chuckled and grabbed the menu, moving to hide behind it. "I thought it would be romantic."

It was, even if their own little mood didn't fit with the retro look the restaurant tried to pull off. Not like Connor cared.

 

He grabbed a menu and checked it through. Mostly the place offered a large amount of pizzas and a few different burger meals. All of them expensive, at least in his opinion. Connor immediately tried to look for the cheapest one to get. A small box of fries was pretty cheap. And a glass of water, because apparently the drinks became twice more expensive when you added ice and a little straw on them. Ridiculous prices.

"Connor, I can read you like a book. I have money for this", Hank said as he laid his menu down and pressed his elbows against the table. That was a rude gesture to do, or at least it was in Connor's household.

"Am I that easy to read?" Connor asked.

Hank moved his hand under his hair and then swiped to the side, blowing his hair around. It made Connor laugh. "I am a detective, after all. I know when something is up."

Just then, Connor's phone made a loud 'ding' noise and he moved to take it out. He pressed his phone flat against the table and moved to open the email he had just received. Connor did this on purpose, and as expected, Hank was leaning over the table to catch a glimpse of what was going on in his phone screen. His eyes widened when he recognized the familiar email layout. 

"I thought you had the rat's email blocked?" Hank asked.

"Not anymore. I answered them."

Hank's face went pale from hearing that. A silent 'oh' left past his lips and he collapsed against his seat, staring into the world beyond. His finger moved to poke at the fork until his skin turned red, and Connor could not tease the man any longer. Hank looked far too defeated. "Here is what I send to the rat man", Connor started. He was about to read it out loud, but then couldn't hold back his soft giggles so he just took his phone and laid it in front of Hank. The man hesitated for a moment, looking somewhere else until his curiosity took control of him, and he grabbed Connor's phone.

 

 

_Dear Gavin,_

_I have to decline your offer, because I already have someone to have coffee dates with. He is great and I have no plans on seeing anyone else anytime soon._

_I'd still like to be friends, if that's okay._

_My twin brother is single. I could hit you two up unless that's weird?_

 

 

Hank's face went blank again as he set the phone down. He looked at Connor for a long time, not even able to say anything. And then, Connor got to see something he has been wanting to see for a long time. Hank _blushed_. His eyes turned away as he offered the phone back to him, an embarrassed look over his face, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip. Connor found it extremely adorable. He grabbed his phone back, read the answer Gavin had send - just him being excited to know there was fucking two of them with a face of an angel -, and then set his phone down to his pocket.

"You're cute, lieutenant", Connor smirked as he looked over the list of burgers again. Ah, they all came with little fries on the side. He would pick the bacon burger. With some coke. Hank was the one paying for this, after all.

Hank chuckled through his teeth. "Shut it."

 

Hank ended up ordering the same kind of burger as Connor, because when the waiter came by to ask their orders, Hank was still flustered over being called 'cute'. At least he chose a different drink. Not like Connor cared. If he had been on Hank's spot, he would have also just 'taken the same' as them.

Their dinner date went well. It took quite long for their food to come, but the time went fast when they both forced out a conversation. It had first started as a game - Connor had pointed out a young couple that was smooching at the other table, and then suspected the other one was actually a stalker who finally had dared to ask their crush out. Hank instead pointed out an old man in a wheelchair and said he was here to keep away from his overprotective son. A stupid, kind of judgmental game, but it was fun while it lasted. Once the food came, they ate together, commented how good (but damn expensive) it was and then continued talking about real topics. Like how the world was dying. 

Connor felt ... whole when he was with Hank. He knew he shouldn't rely his happiness on one single person, and he wouldn't, but Hank made him feel happier than he has been in a long while. And even if there were quiet moments between them, and Connor kept thinking how their relationship might be doomed because of their age difference, he still felt like this was the right place to be. 

God, he was gay for Hank. Hank Anderson, as the man had finally revealed his last name.

He hated that the sky was getting darker.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Love deprived? A gallery assistant believes there is no love left for her, until she meets a young girl in an exhibition, and blablabla. Five stars. The hipster movie of the year ... Hank, let's go see this one."

 

Hank loved walking outside when the sky was turning darker. The clouds had turned grayish and the horizon was glowing beautifully pink. The city lights were brighter than ever before, cool wind was blowing their clothes around, and the early night life was starting up. Few bars were opening and playing music loudly, and some kids that were already drunk passed them with laughter. It was that time of the day when they had two hours left to be together, and Hank had no plans for them, other than just being together. They had decided to take a walk together and just go around the city, check out the stores and talk a little more. Only one store had been visited and from there Connor had just bought those sticks covered in chocolate. 

Obviously, when they had passed a cinema, Connor wanted to get in. He looked through the movie posters, deciding if the movie was bad or not based simply on how the actors were posed on the picture, and then always sighing when the movie was not on show tonight. But there was one movie that was, to their amazing luck, starting in 10 minutes. 'Love deprived'. The poster is extremely hipster with two long haired women sitting on a bench with their backs turned to the camera, and gazing at the large work of art in front of them. 

"A lesbian movie", Connor had said with a wide grin. "And it's on right now!"

"Well, I think they are showing the trailers for other shit movies at the moment", Hank said. He wasn't expecting them to stay. He wasn't sure if they had time for a movie. They hadn't walked too far away from his car, but it was still quite of a long walk to get to his vehicle. And Hank felt like they might not have enough time left.

But the moment Connor started saying 'please' over and over again ... Well, he couldn't refuse. He never could say 'no' to Connor.

"Alright. I'll get us in. You need popcorn?"

"No, thank you. I like sweets. And I already have two of them", Connor grinned, showing the treat he had got from the store, and then pointing at Hank. How the hell was Hank so lucky to be able to be with Connor?

 

They get their tickets, go into their seats and immediately hold their hands, and they don't even have to wait for long for the actual movie to start.

The movie is long. It dragged out scenes that aren't interesting, but somehow it's not the kind of movie that makes you doze off. It's a simple story about two women meeting each other, and obviously they both enjoy their art. A lot of references are fit in the story that has a weak plot, but that doesn't even matter, because both Hank and Connor quite enjoy just watching their relationship bloom during the scenes. And then there is heated sex at the end. Hank can hear Connor giggling a little when breasts are seen on the screen. What a childish mind he had sometimes. More minutes pass, and for some reason, the two women end up going different ways, and Connor is crying about it. All Hank can do is wrap his arm around him, pull him close and then grab Connor's hand again with his other hand. Luckily at the end, it gave a promise of a happier ending.

Hank and Connor leave the cinema with wide smiles over their face, both of them giving out their thoughts about the movie. Connor liked it, Hank not so much. Hank was more of an action film - man, anyway.

"Alright. Hey, we could go to a bar for a quick drink", Connor suggested and pointed at the bar right on the other side of the street. It probably caught his attention because the sign that read 'Jimmy's bar' was brightly glowing in the darkness, and Connor liked glowing signs. Connor was eagerly tugging at Hank's sleeve, but Hank did not budge from his place.

"Let me check the time before we go and get drunk", he said and took his phone out. Right, the time. It's late. "Uh, Con. When did the train leave again?"

"Hm, the last one left at 21:11. How so?" Connor replied and turned to face the man. His smile disappeared when he saw how serious Hank looked. 

"We have barely 15 minutes to catch it."

 

 

\--

 

 

Hank fucking hated running. He knew this was going to happen, yet he still allowed it to happen. But he didn't care. Running while holding hands was surprisingly fun, especially when Connor was giggling through it. They ran to red lights, showed middle fingers to cars that honked at them, and then finally jumped into Hank's car. 

Hank didn't care if a cop would come after them with bright red lights. He was a cop himself, god damn it. He was ready to show his badge to anyone who had a problem with him going over the speed limit. Luckily, the clock ticked right onto 21:10 when he turned his car off in front of the station.

"C'mon! You can still make it!" Hank said as he got out of the car and locked it. Connor stumbled out, made sure he had his phone, and his stupid treats in his bag before he moved over to Hank. He locked their hands together, and then they were running up the stairs.

Fucking train stations and the people in them. Hank had to be pushing people out of the way so they could make it. And some people did not fucking move when they were nicely asked to. Covered in sweat, Hank and Connor made their way through the mass of people and all the shops, until they both slammed through another pair of doors that led them to the train tracks. 

They see the track Connor's train is leaving at. The train is still there. They run as fast as they can, despite the fact that both of them are just barely able to catch air into their lungs. "Go! Go on without me", Hank shouted, half-joking and half-serious. Connor just giggled even harder and tugged at his arm.

"I ain't letting go of you!"

Connor extended his other hand, trying to reach for the first door of the train to press the button and get it open, but he never managed to catch up to it.

 

The train is moving. It's running away from them. Connor still tried to run after it, but he knew the train was not stopping anymore, or opening its doors. So, he slowed down and collapsed down onto his knees. He cursed loudly and then his head fell down. Connor felt like he was dying. His body was literally aching from all the running. His legs were shaky, breathing was hard and he was so, so sweaty. Especially his hand that still refused to let go of Hank's hand.

"Well, that's ... unfortunate", Hank muttered out, standing next to Connor. Both of them spend a minute or so just trying to breathe before they find the ability to talk normally. 

"That's okay. I'll catch the next one", Connor panted out and looked up at Hank. His cheeks were so red, and Hank was flushed red, too. 

Hank pressed his hand over his knee. "Con, there is no next train. That was the last train of today."

Oh shit. It was. Stupid trains.

It took Connor a moment to start actually freaking out. He looked over to the distance where the train was, moving towards his city without him. His breathing had just been able to calm down a little, but now it was getting heavy again. Connor felt extremely helpless. That one time he decided to travel, he ended up messing it up. It's unusual, but Connor can feel himself tear up because of the panic that takes over him. Hank seemed to notice this as he got down on the ground too, not caring if his pants would have dirt over them.

"What do I do now?" Connor muttered. "The next train goes ... fucking tomorrow. I'm gonna miss class. And I have no place to stay ... What the ... I --"

Connor is starting to mumble, his voice stuttering and bottom lip trembling a bit. Hank doesn't waste a second to move his hand over to his cheek and brush his thumb under Connor's eye, cleaning away the tear that was about to roll down. "Hey, hey, calm down. Look at me", Hank soothed him, turning Connor's face towards his. It took him a while, but finally Connor was able to calm himself down at look directly into Hank's eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the station. On time", Hank promised. Connor chuckled. This was his own damn fault. He wanted to see the movie without checking how long it was going to be. He nodded strongly, closed his eyes and just leaned against Hank's hand. It comforted him. But he still had no idea what to do.

 

 

"You can stay at my place."

 

 

Connor's heart skipped a beat. His eyes flashed open, his lips parted. He just stared at Hank, not even knowing how to react.  _Spend the night at Hank's place?_ Just the thought of it had shivers running up Connor's spine. He doesn't know how to answer, and obviously his staring is worrying Hank.

"Ah, or, I can book you a hotel, it's ... no big deal", Hank muttered. Connor was immediately shaking his head. He wanted to spend the night at Hank's place. He trusted Hank. He liked Hank. A lot. But God, did this whole situation make him nervous.

The only way Connor knew how to react was to lean in for a kiss. It's a little moist, but he doesn't care. Hank's arms wrapped around him and pulled Connor into a tight hug, and just like that, nothing scared him anymore. Hank answered the kiss strongly, his lips almost hungrily moving over Connor's and it took him by such surprise that all he could do was to whimper against the man's embrace. It was like Hank was kissing him as a way of saying  _'thank God I can stay with you longer'._

To their disappointment, they have to leave the kiss short because they are at the station, on their knees on the ground with people probably looking at them. But Connor doesn't care. He gasped for air and just gazed into Hank's eyes, smiling a little nervously, but feeling excited deep in his heart.

"So ... your place?" he said. Both he and Hank ended up laughing a little.

"Yeah ... My place. You get to see Sumo again. And I can finally show you around."

Connor moved in for a hug, his hands wrapping behind Hank's neck as he pressed his face against the man's grizzled hair. "I think I'd really like that."

 

Connor felt like he was going to have the night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the little reference I made for my other multichapter fic, then hey awesome, you get a sticker  
> Also smut in the next chapter, obviously .... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG. Prepare your ass.

Hank kept one single picture of Cole up, placed next to a vinyl player that was located in the living room. There were no other family pictures on display, but Connor could see a photo album hidden in the small bookshelf that was screaming of emptiness.

The living room exposed most of Hank's personality. A table by the corner revealed his laptop that he used to chat with Connor, and on the wall a large TV hinted of Hank enjoying his time watching it. The table by the couch wasn't dirty this time. All the beer cans and other trash had been cleaned away the second Connor had come in.

His kitchen was the usual. Clean, empty, not much to see. Sumo had been sleeping by his dog bowl when the men had entered the house. And right now, Sumo was running inside through the backdoor, immediately going over to Connor for rubs. Connor knelt down and started petting the dog, ruffling his fur and then scratching behind his ear.

"Sumo is a spoiled dog. You can probably see I give him too many treats", Hank chuckled as he walked past the kitchen and removed his shoes by the front door. Connor moved to pat the dog with two hands when Sumo had fallen down on his side. He liked dogs a lot.

"Treat yo self."

"I do get that reference. I ain't so uncultured, after all."

Connor stayed with Sumo for a little while longer before standing up, finding Hank inspecting him quietly. "I guess you looked around the place while I was taking Sumo out?" Hank said, his hands burying themselves in his pant pockets. 

"Oh, I just looked around the living room and the kitchen. I was too afraid to look anywhere else", Connor answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He had looked through the hallway quickly. A backdoor Hank had went through, then two rooms with closed doors that were most likely a bedroom and Cole's room, and lastly a bathroom Connor had visited to check he looked good. Hank's bathroom mirror was filled with post-it notes. It was cute as hell.

Hank started swinging around a little in his spot. "Well, there isn't much to see. Just the place where I sleep."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. Connor could feel the tension growing between them. He knew more than well what was going to happen tonight. Connor felt like things were bound to end a little heated, and he only hoped the man was okay with it. If Connor was honest with himself, he wanted to do it with Hank. He always has. It's been the high point of his dreams for so long that he felt like he was ready for it tonight.

But Hank was a gentleman, or at least he tried to be. He chuckled awkwardly, breaking away from their heated gaze to gesture at the couch. "Wanna watch a movie? Or just TV."

They had already seen a movie. But watching TV was something you didn't need social skills for, so Connor agreed to it. He and Hank both needed time to prepare or think things through.

 

 

They started watching the first show that popped up when they were running through every channel, and to their luck it was some comedy show about group of friends trying to get along with their robot buddy. A dumb show. But a few giggles came out of them. For a moment, Connor was able to just focus on the show and that's it. But then, Hank put his arm over the back of the couch, almost as an invitation for Connor to cuddle up close to him. It made his heart race. He waited a minute or so before he moved, closer to Hank. Another minute, and Connor leaned closer until his head was resting against the man's shoulder. Hank's arm fell down and gently wrapped around Connor, caressing his side. He cuddled up against the older man, taking a comfortable position and ... They continue watching the show until the episode ended.

Connor felt ... anxious? Extremely nervous. Whatever it was, his heart was pounding heavily against his chest, almost wanting to burst out. After all, he was at Hank's place, about to spend the night. And he and Hank had done things over phone calls and video chats. Being this close to Hank just made it hard not to think about what could happen next. 

And he doesn't have to worry about the 'next' for long, because he can feel Hank leaning close to him. Chin pressing against his hairline. Then, it moved and a pair of lips left a kiss on the top of his head. 

Now that has Connor's heart pounding. 

_'This is the moment',_ Connor thought to himself.  _'This is the moment when I make my move and see if Hank likes it'._

Connor did shift in his position quite bravely. He slowly lifted his head up and turned to look at Hank who was gazing right back into his eyes. Connor was expecting them to just stare at each other for a while, both unsure what to do, but it's clear that Hank wanted this. He leaned down almost immediately and pressed their lips together. His hand around Connor's frame pulled a little, gesturing him to come closer, and how could Connor not move closer after such an encouraging kiss? Connor hummed happily against Hank's mouth and moved closer, his hand landing over Hank's stomach, his body turning towards the grizzled man. 

Hank's lips parted and pulled away and he exhaled a little air against Connor's mouth. He knew what the man was about to say - something along the lines of  _'Are you sure you want this?'_

So to show Hank that he wanted more, he ran his hand up to the man's cheek right when Hank was about to say something and he pulled him back down into a kiss. And thankfully, Hank relaxed into it just fine. His lips moved over his, opening wider, and instead of just staying still, they started moving. Lips started pressing over Connor's in a slow rhythm, always diving in a little deeper, wanting more. 'Making out' time. Connor melted into the kiss completely and he did his best to kiss Hank back. He wasn't that good at kissing so, in Connor's opinion at least, he was a bit clumsy. But Hank seemed to have so much control over the situation, no fear shown in his body, just the eagerness to kiss him. And Connor didn't feel too insecure about his kissing skills.

It all happened so fast. And Connor didn't mind one bit. His hand trailed bravely lower until it pressed over Hank's stomach. Connor remembered the first time he had seen it, and for some reason he felt attraction towards that small curve that came there when the man was sitting down. So, his hand moved up and down over it. And that got Hank excited.

 

The man turned his body towards his so his other hand could land over Connor's thigh easily. His hand felt warm. And Connor felt wet as hell already. He opened his mouth wider and carefully stroked his tongue over Hank's bottom lip. Hank answered him by moving his own tongue out and gently stroking it over his. Connor swore he was seeing stars. Hank's slid closer to his crotch, but it stopped when it was right there, his fingers just feeling Connor's inner thigh and the heat between them. Connor waited for more movement, but Hank's hand stayed there. Still.

Connor was far from indecisive. He knew what he wanted. And he was brave to ask for it when he was that needy for it. Connor's hand wrapped around Hank's wrist and guided his hand over his crotch and --

Connor released a hot breath against the man's mouth. Just having Hank's large hand over there got his toes curling inside his socks. It's exactly what he has dreamed about, and better. But then, Hank pulled away and looked at him, his face looking just a little startled. "Con, you sure you wanna go that far?" he asked. Connor just blinked at him. "I mean, it's our first night together and shit. Don't want you to rush or anything."

"It doesn't feel like rushing to me", Connor insisted. He smiled a little from the nickname. _'Con'_. "Is it too soon for you?"

Hank chuckled and shook his head. "No. I want this as badly as you do. Just want you to be comfortable."

"Hank, I'm comfortable. And I really like you. I'm okay", Connor continued. His hand ran up and down the man's stomach a few times, and then his hips rolled against his hand. He could hear the lump Hank swallowed down. "Have you done this before?" he asked. Connor nodded strongly. He had. He has been with a few people, and then alone with his toys. Hank just hummed a little at it and his head fell down. It made Connor think. Did Hank want to be Connor's first? Did he want this night to be special and not just a quick hookup that would be forgotten once Connor was gone? 

"The times I've had ... sex with someone else didn't really matter. This is my actual first time", Connor told him. 

"What the hell does that even mean?" Hank quirked an eyebrow at him. His hand stayed still over the warmth of Connor's cunt and that just made the conversation harder to keep.

"It means it's my first time with actual feelings involved", Connor confessed. "I was inebriated when I lost my virginity. And many other times I've been with someone, I've always been a little drunk."

The times Connor has had sex with someone were just fuzzy memories with people he has never seen again. This was his first time when he wasn't drunk, and didn't want to be. The first time he was going to do it with someone he actually liked for more than just one night. And he wanted to do it so bad, because just being close to Hank like this had him going crazy.

 

 

Hank just stared at him for a long moment, unsure what to say or do. He stayed still and seemed to be in deep thought. But when he did finally speak, he popped up a big question: "Shit. Is that your way of saying you love me or something?"

Connor swallowed. His eyes ran up and down the man's body, analyzing him. "No", he said, almost a bit too coldly because something twitched in Hank's eyes. Connor swallowed. "If I wanted to say I love you, then I'd say it."

"Then say it. If you mean it", Hank asked, pleaded, begged. He looked oddly serious, and the more Connor gazed into his eyes, the more he felt like his and Hank's thoughts matched each others. It seemed like Hank didn't want just a one night thing either. He looked serious, dead serious. If Connor would say he didn't have any strong feelings towards him, he was sure the man would draw his hand back. But Connor did feel something for him. Something quite strong. Even if he was still figuring it all out, he knew there were three words that perfectly described what he felt towards Hank Anderson.

"I love you", Connor said. His voice had come out far too quietly, almost like a whisper, so he said it again, a little louder. "I love you."

Hank's hand pressed down harder. Connor's mouth locked open, releasing the tiniest moan possible. Something changed in Hank's eyes and the man seemed unsure what to say or do. He just watched.

Connor's hand trailed up from his stomach over to his neck and he pressed a finger down a few times until he could feel the man's pulse. Hank's heart was racing. And so was Connor's. He could feel the movement against his fingers when Hank swallowed again. And then, he flashed a smile. "You're not just saying that because I asked?"

Connor shook his head. 

"Well, I'm glad", Hank chuckled. "'Cos I love you, too."

Connor smiled like an idiot. "You don't think it's too early for love confessions?" he grinned, his hand running up to cup Hank's face. The man automatically leaned against his touch. "No. I've been wanting to say that for awhile now", Hank told him. "But I guess I wanted to first see if you were the same in real life as you were on the screen."

"And ... am I what you expected me to be?" Connor asked. Hank's hand pressed down a little harder again, gently grabbing down. It made Connor feel like the man owned him, and he quite liked the submissive feeling.

"Yes. You're so damn good, Con. You make me feel young again", Hank told him. And for some reason that made Connor smile even wider. The whole damn scene made him feel giggly as hell. Knowing that Hank really liked him too and wasn't just after his body made him feel happy.

 

 

Hank's hand rubbed over his crotch again and Connor released a soft moan that only made Hank press his fingers down harder, move them a little faster. "Now, Con. I'm a pretty potent man despite my age, but I still wanna take it slowly. Can you do that?" Hank asked him. Connor's answer was a nod and then a strong kiss on the lips.

Their mouths are back over each other, tongues moving in without hesitation, and Hank's hand resting between Connor's legs. For damn minutes. It stayed there for so long, only giving small movement every now and then, driving Connor completely crazy. He whimpered against the kiss, but Hank didn't move. So Connor decided to move himself. His hand blindly moved over to the waistband of his jeans, starting to open the button and then pull the zipper down. Hank pulled away from the kiss and gave him a teasing look.

"Eager?"

"Sorry", Connor muttered. "I just want you to touch me."

"We have the whole night. I'll be touching you a lot", Hank said so casually. And thank the fucking God, he slid his hand under the waistband of Connor's boxers and slowly trailed it down. Hank's fingers moved in a meticulous way, like they were afraid to hurt him. First just caressing the short pubic hair between his fingers, then moving down with his fingers avoiding the wet heat in the middle. But when he finally moved a finger between his lips, a wet sound filled the silence that had grown between them.

"Holy shit. Someone is excited", Hank chuckled and turned to look at Connor. His finger pressed over his entrance and circled there for a moment, then pressed gently down so another wet sound came out. Connor blushed and looked down between his legs. "Don't be shy, Con. It's real sexy."

He turned his eyes back to Hank and immediately pulled the man into a kiss, already moaning against his mouth. This was really happening. Hank's hand was between his legs, his finger teasing his entrance, then moving up over to his clit. Hank kissed him back hungrily but still keeping it in a steady pace, not yet going completely crazy. But Connor was already at the crazy part. When Hank's finger started circling over his clit, he was rolling his hips against it, so excited to have more of it. Hank did keep his word on keeping slow - His finger gently rolled over his clit, just feeling it, teasing. His mouth was much more passionate with his lips moving over Connor's and tongue traveling inside his mouth.

Connor completely lost himself into the feeling, his hand taking a fistful of Hank's hair and gently tugging at it. Finally, Hank understood what he wanted. His hand moved fasted inside his pants, finger pressing down harder over his clit, rolling faster. Connor's foot started tapping against the floor, his chest started raising higher, and suddenly, he was muffling loudly against the kiss.

He was fucking cumming already.

Connor tried to hold on, tried to pretend that he actually wasn't cumming already, but his clit was the sensitive part that made his legs shake and breath escape. And in seconds, it was unbearably sensitive. Connor gasped away from the kiss and looked down at Hank's hand that only seemed more eager to please him. "F-fuck!" he moaned out and tossed his head back. His hips raised up, then crashed down against the couch. His knees pressed together and squeezed the man's hand tightly between his legs, but Hank just kept going. In fact, he moved all of his fingers flat over Connor's cunt and started rubbing him and that's what drove him crazy.

He had to grab tightly onto Hank's wrist and plead for him to stop when his vision became blurry and his body far too sensitive. Hank's hand stopped, but it didn't remove itself. It stayed on its place, enjoying the feeling of the wetness and warmth that radiated from the younger man.

How embarrassing.

"You came so fast", Hank purred, pressing a kiss against Connor's temple. "Real pretty."

Connor's brows arched up, pressing together. "Sorry, I ... I got excited. All the ... love confessions got me feeling so ..."

Hank shushed him with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't be sorry. From what I've seen, you have a libido of a rabbit. You can nut again."

Connor just shook his head. This man. This man that he was really in love with was just perfection. He was funny, understanding and really good with his hands. When Hank finally slid his hand out of his pants, his fingers were covered in Connor's fluids, and almost like a damn child, Hank started playing with it. He spread his fingers apart, watching a string connect between them, smiling as he did so. Connor was blushing at the mess he had made. How long did it take for him to finish, five damn minutes?

"Stop. That's embarrassing", Connor said with a shy smile. Hank just looked at him before he put his fingers back together and moved them over to his mouth. And he sucked them clean. Just like that. Connor swore that all the blood rushed through his veins over to his cheeks, because suddenly it was very hot in here. This man. Acting this dirty when it was their first time. 

When Hank did pull away, he noticed the wide eyed look Connor was giving to him. "I'm sorry", Hank immediately returned away from his .. whatever 'sexy mode' he had been on to his usual, pretty protective self. "Too much? Are we going too fast? We can stop."

"Oh, shut it, Hank. Just a little surprised to see you act so dirty", Connor rolled his eyes. He caressed the man's cheek to tell him that he was fine. More than fine. Connor was extremely excited.

"You're comfortable?" Hank still asked.

Connor nodded strongly. "Well, I know a place where I could be more comfortable."

 

 

\--

 

 

The bed indeed did feel a lot more comfortable. But it also felt new and a little scary, because it was Hank's bed. The first thing Connor remembered about it was how damn soft it felt against his back when Hank had laid him down. The bed had creaked a little when they both had settled down, with Connor laying on his back and Hank towering over him. Their lips had crashed back together, Hank's large calloused hands traveling up and down Connor's sides, and his own hands instead wrapping behind Hank's head. After a few minutes of kissing in the dark, Connor felt like he would be happy if this is all they did.

But then Hank's hands were tugging his jeans down that had been left open, and as he lifted his bottom up, Hank pulled back and removed his pants. It felt exciting to have his legs bare, and that was just the start. Instead of going to remove his boxers, Hank moved to place kisses to his neck, and then his hands were on his hips. They stayed still for a moment and only slid down under Connor's shirt when Connor had released a heavy breath, a quiet _'fuck'_ escaping from his throat. His back arched when the man's hands touched his bare skin, running over his sides, counting each rib, tracing over the scars under his chest.

Connor was the one who started taking off his shirt so it was out of the way. And once it was gone, Hank just sat up and looked down at Connor. Almost nude. Just left in his boxers.

"Why are you staring?" Connor asked.

"Well, fuck me, Connor", Hank shook his head with a grin over his face. "You're just so damn pretty. Can't stop looking at you."

His insightful comment made Connor blush. But he wasn't a shy person who waited until he was undressed. He lifted his bottom and started ripping down his underwear, and all Hank could do was watch as the boxers flew out of their way. Connor spread his legs open, exposing his cunt to Hank, smiling at the face the man made. "Do you like it?" he asked. It wasn't anything new. Hank has seen his cunt in the live streams for so many times, but it felt like this was Hank's first time seeing a pussy judging from his face.

"Yes", he said, sounding serious and suddenly out of breath. "God, you are beautiful."

Hank finally laid his hands to Connor's thighs and rubbed them up and down, caressing his skin but never getting close enough to the goal. But Hank seemed to like to take his time, and Connor was impatient as hell. "I'd like to use my mouth on you, Con", Hank said so casually, no hesitation whatsoever. He looked at Connor with unsure eyes. "Can I?"

Connor smiled. "Yeah, you can eat me out", he said.

But Hank wasn't leaning down, or even moving his fingers over to Connor. He continued staring, now with a little more smile carved over his face, and usually Connor would think that's annoying but right now being looked at got him going. 

Hank moved his thumbs over his lips and spread them apart and he was just about to move to lay down onto his stomach when Connor sat up. "Wait. Can I ... sit on your face?"

Hank seemed surprised by the brave question, but he just chuckled at it. "God, you are eager as hell. But, yeah. I quite like the sound of that."

 

 

They changed positions, Hank moving to lay down in the middle of the bed and Connor getting on top of him. This was the moment when his heart beat rose up, drumming against his chest violently. Hank kept asking if he was okay, if he was sure he wanted to do this, if he was ready for it, and so on. To shut him up, and make him understand that Connor indeed was okay with this, he moved his legs on both sides of Hank's head and positioned his hips above his mouth. A breathy  _'Oh my God'_ escaped past Hank's lips before his hands moved to cup Connor's ass, grabbing tightly onto the meat.

It was exciting. Exactly something Connor had been dreaming about. Hank's hair spread around the pillow, his eyes looking back up at him and his hands pulling Connor's body down. Connor was already biting down onto his lip when Hank pressed a few kisses over his inner thighs, then over his cunt. Hank was a bloody tease, even when Connor relaxed completely over his face. His tongue traced around his cunt, then over and past his lips. He pressed his tongue over the entrance, traced it over the middle, then placed kisses all around. Teasing small contact that you did for starters to get someone going.

Connor reached down to caress Hank's hair, urging him to do more. Hank gave him a look before closing his eyes. And then, he released the sexiest groan right against his cunt as his mouth started working on him. Lips sucking and smacking on his pussy, tongue lapping over it in hungry movements. And it was loud. Hank was loud with his mouth. Wet sounds erupted as he worked his lips and tongue on Connor, his hands squeezing his bottom.

"Oh, Hank", Connor moaned out, a smile on his face as he looked down at the man. Hank just hummed against his flesh, massaged his fingers down his ass - spreading the cheeks apart and then pushing them back together -, and continued moving his tongue all over his gushing cunt.

Connor kept his posture straight and carefully rolled his hips down, pressing himself against the man's incredible mouth. As an answer, Hank broke away, panted out a deep  _'Oh fuck'_ , before burying his face back between his thighs. To his surprise, his lips wrapped around his clit and he sucked in and out, gently bobbing his head like he was sucking cock. Mix that together with Hank's tongue poking against the sensitive nub in a beat and you had Connor melting on top of him.

"F-fuck, you're so good. Oh my god", Connor spoke to him. At that moment Connor realized that whether there was a camera on him or not, he would still be talking like he had an audience. Hank has been a part of his audience for God knows how long, so in a way he was just offering the same show for Hank as always. Expect this time it was real. And feelings were involved. And every dirty word that came out of him came from the heart.

Hank groaned against him, his hands caressing Connor's waist, then running down to grab onto his ass. He gently slapped his bottom and laughed that was mostly muffled by the flesh over his mouth. Connor yelped, legs squeezing together a little before relaxing again. He chuckled and looked down again. Hank's face was a little red but he looked focused. And he sure as hell sounded busy when the sound of his lips smacking against his cunt and his tongue lapping up and down filled the room. It drove Connor crazy, in a good way.

When Hank's tongue pushed inside Connor, he gave another firm smack against his ass as a way to tell him to move. And Connor started feeling closer to the edge so he had no hesitation to start moving his hips. He rolled them forward and down, rubbing himself against the man's face, releasing louder lewd moans when Hank pressed his tongue against his walls just right. "Hank, shit. Just like that", Connor panted out. He leaned forward with his body and pressed his hands against the wall the bed was pressed up against. "I'm so close. So close."

Hank moved his tongue in and out of his hole and released a pleased hum. Another smack over the ass got Connor grinding faster, his fingers clawing at the wall. His body started burning up, his muscles clenching and relaxing, chest heaving and stomach sucking in. Connor moved his hips back and worth in fast movements, closing his eyes and completely falling into the heat. So close. So damn close to the edge. All he needed was that final push.

Hank's tongue ran up to his clit and flickered there, so quick that it made Connor's thighs tremble in the same beat. Connor cursed loudly, his fingers almost scraping the wallpaper off as he started moving faster, bucking against Hank's tongue like a wild animal in heat. And that's exactly what he needed to get himself to orgasm again. Hank licking him right where he liked to be touched, grunting and huffing against his wet pussy. And when he looked down, just watching himself grinding against the man's mouth, he was releasing, cumming with a strained moan. His legs trembled, hand banged against the wall, mouth hanging open as every sound he needed to release came out.

But Hank wasn't done. He wasn't so gentle this time. His hands grabbed tightly onto Connor's waist and he pulled him back down when he had started wiggling away, and his mouth continued working on him. Kissing, sucking, licking. Panting heavily against Connor's wet flesh. "O-oh my god, Hank!" Connor wailed. His arms moved behind his head as he straightened his back, his groin involuntarily thrusting forward when he was growing too sensitive. And when he was sensitive as hell, a smile came over his face. A few giggles came out of him when it was too much to take.

"Hank", Connor laughed gently, leaning back down and reaching to tug at the man's hair. "S-stop ... ahah-haa, too much."

The man stopped, his hands relaxing on his sides and mouth stopping after giving one last kiss over his clit. Connor lifted his hips in the air so Hank couldn't attack him again, and after quickly catching his breath Connor climbed off of him to Hank's side. Hank gave him a smug grin before wiping his mouth clean with the sleeve of his shirt, looking quite proud of himself. "Was I any good?" he asked and just chuckled. 

"You can be extremely cocky, you know?" Connor just rolled his eyes before he fell on top of the man, locking their lips together.

 

 

It felt exquisite to be nude yourself and pressed against a person who was still wearing all of their clothes. It made Connor feel more exposed and vulnerable, but in a good, exciting way. One day, he'd like to have sex with Hank when only he was undressed. But tonight was their first time together, and Connor wished to see Hank nude, too. After all, Hank has probably seen every possible part of Connor's corporeal form. He has even been blessed to touch him everywhere he wanted. Connor has only seen Hank's cock. And his stomach. But not much else. And he was desperate to touch him.

His hand trailed down the man's body and eagerly moved to open the belt buckle. "Let me touch you, too", Connor said quietly against the man's mouth, his eyes asking for permission. Hank just smiled at him. "Can't say no to that, Con."

He smiled and moved to sit up so he could get the belt open faster. It clicked open. Then a button almost flew off. The zipper almost got stuck to the fabric of his boxers, but finally, both Connor and Hank started pulling off his pants until they found their place on the floor.

Hank was expecting Connor to then pull down his underwear, but instead the young man moved to open the buttons of his shirt, almost like he was correcting his mistake for not starting there. He didn't mind, not when Connor leaned down to kiss him again, able to taste his own juices from Hank's chin. He broke away only to get the last buttons open, and Hank sat up to let his patterned shirt fall down his shoulders. And off to the floor, like the rest of their clothes. Hank had a feeling he would be seeing Connor wearing that shirt later on.

Connor's hands reached, oh, so close to the waistband of his boxers, but then they suddenly moved to the opposite direction. They moved up. Suddenly, Connor was caressing his stomach, the soft fat that had gathered around his torso after years of drinking a bit too much and eating fast food when there was no food in the fridge. Seeing Connor press his fingers down and gently grab onto the soft skin made Hank giggle.

"The fuck are you doing?" Hank grinned at him.

"I said I like your stomach, remember?" Connor said to him. Hank didn't. Well, the memory was slowly coming back to him. Not like it mattered. Connor was here now, right on action, playing with the chub on his stomach. It was ... a little eccentric. But kind of cute, too. Not like Hank minded attention. It actually made him smile to see someone find his gained weight somehow adorable or enjoyable to touch.

Connor leaned down to plant kisses on his stomach. First, his nose followed the trail of hair in the middle, going down towards the obvious tent in Hank's boxers but then moving back up. A tease. His mouth then traveled higher and planted a kiss on the side of his tummy. Hank realized then that Connor wasn't just kissing his stomach. He was kissing his scars.

"That's a bullet wound. Got it when I was about 30", Hank pointed out.

"And this?" Connor trailed his mouth to the other side where a long scar had taken its place. "From a knife of a burglar", Hank answered.

Connor started planting kisses higher, moving up over to his chest, his hands returning to massage the man's middle. Connor curiously inspected the tattoo that was hidden under the hair of his chest. Hank chuckled when Connor pressed his face against his chest, inhaled his scent, trailed his lips over the drawing. Admired the marks that would stay on Hank's body for the rest of his life. "You're so pretty", Connor said quietly and pressed his ear over Hank's chest, listening his heart beat. It was sweet. Hank moved his hand to caress his hair, but soon pulled at it gently to make Connor look up at him.

Hank gave him a confident smile. "I'm pretty?" he asked, getting a strong nod in return. 

"I bet you're pretty from down here, too", Connor said quietly and his hand finally trailed down between Hank's legs, cupping against his obvious hard on. Hank's breath hitched, his legs immediately opened a little. Teeth pressed against his bottom lip, but only for a moment when Connor gave him a kiss. The most gentle chaste kiss someone could give in a moment like this.

"I've been wanting to see your cock in real life", he said. As casually as he could, just like Hank. But a wild grin ended up covering his whole face as he bend his fingers under the waistband. Hank inhaled deeply. "Well, today's your lucky day."

 

 

Connor pulled the man's underwear down, keeping his eyes away from the main goal until he was able to get the boxers completely off and drop them to the edge of the bed, where they fell back down onto the floor after the sheets rustled. Hank took a comfortable position, sitting up and placing a pillow nicely behind his back. He smiled when Connor moved between his legs and looked down at his cock with such a wide eyed look that it was obvious the kid was impressed.

"Oh wow", Connor said. He was smiling, too, most likely knowing he was bit of an idiot for staring so much. But he loved Hank's cock. It wasn't as long as his other toys, but he knew it was long enough for him, he just knew he was going to love it. It was thick with strong pubic hair around it, not as grey as the hair on Hank's head. And Connor loved it so much. He was about to ask if he could touch it, but that was stupid. Of course he could. Hank was literally spreading himself open for him, knowing he looked good, and judging from the precum leaking at the top, he was needy for it.

With a quick look at Hank, Connor decided to move to lay down, his hands keeping his upper body up enough so his mouth was hovering over the head of Hank's cock. He swallowed as he first just looked at it. Connor has done this before. With his own toys, and with a real person. He ended up still being worried about his own performance. 

But the moment Hank moved his hand over to his hair, caressing his slightly curly locks between his fingers, Connor felt calm. He gave another quick look up at the man before he leaned down and started with placing a kiss over the tip of his cock. He could already taste him. Smell his strong aroma, that manly musk that made shivers run down his spine. And for the first time did Connor actually think about Hank's age. He was older, obviously. He had more years behind him, more experience. More hair covering his body, a lot more scars and other marks with stories behind them. And that excited Connor so much.

He no longer felt afraid. Not at all. All he wanted was Hank and whatever came with the package. 

Connor swallowed and he gently wrapped his lips around the head, and God, that already felt like too much. Maybe it was because of how nervous he was. He did his best to relax - Inhaled deeply through his nose, relaxed his jaw and the rest of his mouth, let his body rest. And he focused on the hand tangled in his hair that was giving him support through caressing. Connor swallowed against his flesh, then started moving his tongue. He moved it back and forth over the slit slowly, then flickered his tongue in fast movements. Hank's grip on his hair tightened. A heavy breath escaped from him. Good signs.

Connor wasn't a bro at this. He only knew what to do based on cheap porn or erotic stories, and then adding a little magic of his own. But so far it has worked like magic. And when he started moving his tongue in circles around the tip, his lips every now and then clenching around his shaft, Hank seemed to enjoy it. His legs opened a bit wider to give Connor more room to work in and his fingers started to gently massage his scalp. It felt like heaven, to be both caressed by the man he loved and also have his cock in your mouth. But he wanted more. He always did.

He pulled back for a moment, gasping for air quickly before wrapping his mouth against his cock again. This time he was much more confident doing it. Connor easily started lowering his head down, taking more of Hank into his mouth and only pulling back once his nose was tickled by his pubes. Hank cursed, sucked in air and held it in for a few seconds before releasing and relaxing with a shuddering breath. Connor quickly pulled back when his throat felt tight, took more air into his lungs before taking Hank into his mouth again. He didn't quite know how to work slowly. But Hank didn't seem to mind, not when Connor started moving his head up and down, taking almost all of him down his throat before pulling back up.

"You never fail to astonish me, Con", Hank chuckled out, continuing to push Connor's hair out of his way despite it not being that long. Those words just encouraged him to go faster. Connor hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little as he started moving his head a little faster. It was messy work, a lot messier than usually when he was giving blow jobs. He kept drooling quite a bit and every time he moved his head down he made a sound when the back of his throat was hit. But Connor kept going because Hank's breathing had gotten heavier and his hips had started gently rocking back up, wanting more. 

When Connor had stopped his head and just held Hank's cock deep in his mouth and hummed against his flesh, had Hank started releasing words. And not really the kind he was expecting to hear. "Fucking shit, Con. You gotta stop", Hank panted out, and in a single second Connor was off.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "No, no. I just don't wanna get too excited yet", Hank shushed him. "Wanna get inside you, too."

Oh. Right. Hank wanted more than just oral sex. So did Connor.

 

 

Connor moved to sit up and kissed Hank, not even caring how his mouth was a bit drooly. He pulled back and wiped his mouth clean and Hank leaned over to the bed table on his side, opening a drawer and pulling out two precious friends of his. A bottle of lube and a few condoms. He took one condom for himself and put the rest back in the drawer.

"Those are new, right?" Connor raised his brows. "They haven't been sitting there for years?"

"Of course they are new. I bought these for you."

"Then why can I only see ....", Connor leaned over to the edge of the bed and peeked inside the drawer, ".... five condoms in here?"

Hank stayed quiet for a moment, playing with the condom in his own hand. "I might have hidden the rest of the condoms around the house."

Connor couldn't help but giggle. It was so damn ridiculous. But the fact that Hank wasn't sure if they were ever going to make it to the bedroom was cute. And the fact he had prepared for it told a lot about Hank. A man with a plan. A man with condoms hidden around the house.

 

Hank opened the condom with his teeth, trying to appear sexy - which he was - before wrapping the rubber slowly around his cock, pushing it all the way down and getting comfortable with having it around him. His hand then grabbed onto the lube, opened the cap and spurted some of it over his palm before slowly starting to stroke himself. It was ... cute. Hank should know that Connor doesn't really need lube or anything. In his cam shows, he was usually wet enough to take any toy inside of him, maybe sometimes needing some fingering or spit before doing it. Apparently Hank just wanted to make sure things were going right. 

"C'mon, baby, get over onto my lap", the grizzled man said. Connor giggled. "Yes, lieutenant."

"Oh, we in pet names already? Alright", Hank teased, giggling together with Connor who did as he was told, straddling over Hank's body. Hank guided his fingers over to his cunt, spreading the lips apart and finding his way to Connor's entrance, first circling his index finger over it before pushing inside. He went in easily, thanks to the lube that was covering his hand and the fact Connor was gushing. Connor winced a little, but then released a low moan, already starting to rock himself against the man's finger. Eager. Hank moved his finger in and out a few times before he took it out, pressed his middle finger next to it and then pushed back in. Connor's eyes closed and he released a curse as he started working his two fingers inside him, in and out, in and out.

Until Connor grabbed him by the wrist and pushed his hand away.

"I can take you. I'm ready", Connor said and straddled better over Hank's hips, hovering over the man's erection. Hank just nodded and grabbed onto his own shaft, guiding it over to Connor's entrance. When he could feel Connor lower himself and feel the tip of his cock press against his cunt, Hank moved his other hand over to his hip.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Hank asked.

Connor nodded strongly. "I've wanted to do this the whole day, Hank."

"You didn't come over here for just a fuck, right?" Hank flashed him a smile that told he was just kidding. Connor rolled his eyes so strongly it almost hurt. "I came over here because of you."

 

 

And with that Connor started to lower himself slowly on Hank's cock. First, it didn't move quite in but after a few giggles and more positioning, it slid inside of him, leaving Connor's mouth gasping wide open.  _Finally,_ Connor kept thinking in his head.  _Finally, this is happening._ He lowered his hips down slowly, savoring the feeling of Hank diving deeper inside him, inch by inch, filling him up completely. Hank's hands moved to lay over his waist, thumbs massaging down as a way to relax Connor. The man was biting down onto his lip and grunting heavily as Connor took him in, slowly but easily, like they had done this a million times before.

Connor released a breathy  _'oh my God'_ when he was fully seated, relaxing over the man's body. Both of them kept looking down between their legs, giggling a little for some reason. But it did lighten the mood, and it made Connor less nervous to start moving. He leaned in closer, moving his hands to lay over Hank's shoulders and with a confident nod he lifted his bottom up and then moved it back down. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before Connor decided to close his eyes fully and started moving, creating a steady rhythm to start with. He lifted himself up, then moved back down, burying Hank's cock back deep inside of him. 

"Fuck, Connor", Hank already panted out. "You feel so damn good."

A dirty talker. So was Connor, at least a little, but right now all he could do is breathe heavily through his mouth and move. Up and down, rolling his hips against the man, feeling him slide in and out of his cunt. And he enjoyed it. Even if Connor was used to grinding against vibrators or bouncing heavily up and down on his toys, this was something he liked. Taking it slow with someone. With Hank, everything felt much better than any vibration from an expensive toy. Every trace of his fingers against Connor's skin, every breath the man released against his face, the slow motion of him moving inside of him, the few times his stomach tickled against Connor's own. This felt good. No, this felt amazing. Just doing this with someone he actually cared about made every single thing feel like Heaven.

Connor decided to roll his hips in circles instead of bouncing on the man, and that drew a lewd moan out of him. Hank groaned in response, his fingers pressing down harder onto his skin. "Shit, baby", he huffed out. _'Baby'_. Hank just called him 'baby', and that got Connor going even harder. He moved his hips faster, drawing circles over the man, teasing both himself and the man below him.

Hank released a violent curse and pressed his heels against the mattress, carefully trying to move his hips up and then down, going extremely slow. Connor liked that. He continued moving in circles, his hand moving to caress the man's neck. Connor wanted to say something, compliment Hank, praise him, just anything but no words were able to come out of his mouth. All he could do was to release a moan and lean in closer. "You're so beautiful", Hank panted out, praising him instead. He kept his hand firmly on the younger one's hip as the other one trailed up his body, giving shivers to Connor until his palm pressed against his cheek. "So damn beautiful."

Connor could barely handle all these comments Hank was giving him. Always adoring him. It made his heart flutter. Connor whined a little, stopped the motion of his hips and pulled the man into a kiss, his hands moving to cup his cheeks. Hank took this as an invitation. He wrapped his hands around Connor, fingers traveling up and down the curve of his spine. He pulled him closer, leaning back against the pillows that supported his weight, his legs lifting up a little. And Hank started moving. He started bucking his hips against Connor, sliding in and out of him in a slow rhythm. Connor moaned into the kiss, his hands tugging gently at Hank's grey locks as he started rolling back against him. They found their perfect slow rhythm where they both knew when to make the next move, when to take more air into their lungs and when to move again. 

The time went by slowly and too fast at the same time. They took their time with each other, but at the same time it felt like they had only just started. For long minutes, they both hold each other there, kissing each other lovingly, lips moving over each other and tongues carefully stroking over each other. Hank continued to fuck into Connor in a steady rhythm, taking his sweet time with him like he was afraid to go too fast and lose the sweetness of this moment. He wanted to be like this for as long as possible. Connor didn't mind that at all, even if he liked going quite fast himself. He enjoyed it when he got to taste Hank, kiss him until their lips were chapped or when saliva was starting to fall down their chins. His hand got to travel where ever they could reach. His fingers got tangled in Hank's grey locks, thumb stroking under his jaw, his own chin tickled by the man's beard. Connor would move his hands down further and feel the man's chest and stomach, caressing every round curve his body had.

Hank was enjoying the moment too, just savoring and memorizing how Connor felt under his touch. His hands traveled along the curve of his spine, feeling the muscles underneath his skin, every now and then even able to feel a bone protruding out. Hank's large hands grabbed onto the flesh of his perky ass, then ran up his sides. His thumbs pressed down and counted each rib, the rest of his fingers tickling his sides.

And it was perfection. So good that Connor felt like tearing up. He never wanted to forget how this felt like.

 

 

Hank gasped away from the kiss, his heart beat strong against his tattooed chest and his lungs trying to catch more air into them. He gave one look at Connor before his hand moved to cradle the nape of his neck and he pulled him closer. Hank's mouth crashed against his neck, sucking on the skin until it would bruise, and he started moving. He opened his legs a bit wider and pressed his heels against the mattress and started rocking his hips up, faster, rougher. 

"Oh, fuck, Hank", Connor sighed out, his eyes scrunched shut as he held onto the man for dear life. Connor angled his hips a bit better before he started moving against the man, the movement of his hips small but just enough to have the feeling of Hank's shaft sliding in and out. His hands wrapped tighter around Hank, his chin pressed against the side of Hank's head, sweet moans escaping right into the man's ear. Connor angled his hips a bit more, his form pressing harder against Hank's body and then,  _then he felt it._ Hank's cock poking against his g-spot just the way he liked it.

"R-right there", he panted out. Hank released a strong huff against his neck and started thrusting harder, his other hand roughly grabbing onto the flesh on his bottom. "That's the spot."

With a smug grin that only stayed on his face for a few seconds, Hank started thrusting up faster, much faster than before. Connor released a surprised moan that rang in their ears for long and his hands smacked over Hank's cheeks, making the man look up so he could kiss him again. Connor's tongue attacked his mouth messily as he started riding Hank in the same rhythm the man had set up. Feeling his cock rub against his sweet spot made Connor see stars and the way Hank's hands were grabbing onto the flesh made him feel ... loved. Cherished, adored, admired. Like never before. No amount of 'likes' or cash send into his bank account could be any better than this feeling he had right here. This made Connor's heart flutter.

Hank groaned against the kiss, keeping up with the pace for a good two minutes before he was speeding up again. Each snap of his hips created a loud 'smack' that echoed in the room, the sound mixing together with the filthy wet sounds Connor's body was making when the man was fucking into him so roughly. Connor whined against the kiss, his thighs starting to tremble wildly. And he could feel the way Hank's cock was pulsating against his walls, how it desperately was running after that sweet release. He could feel Hank's heart drum against his neck and Connor could tell the man was getting close. So Connor quickly drew his hand between their bodies and managed to press his index finger over his clit, roughly rolling over the sensitive nub.

That made Connor break away from the kiss, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "F-f-fuck, H-Hank", Connor keened, his voice getting shaky from the pounding. "I'm so c-close, so close, fuck. Fuck me, fuck me."

"Connor, shit", Hank managed to spat out before he sped up again, now fucking into him like a bloody animal, the rhythm completely messy, unorganized, and just completely lustful. It made Connor almost scream out of his lungs and he wanted more of it so badly but then Hank's hips slowed down, bucked up a few times before pressing up. Hank released a groan as he came, then started gasping for air, his whole body seizing violently.

Connor started rubbing his clit faster, gently bouncing on top of the man to reach his own limit. Hank grabbed onto his hips tightly, panting and cursing like a sailor. "Jesus Christ, Con", he panted out. "Fuck, cum for me baby."

Connor pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he moved his finger over his clit as fast as he could, rolling his hips down despite the shakiness of his legs trying to stop him. He was so desperate to cum again, and he could feel himself getting so, so damn close. 

"Please", he pleaded out, opening his eyes to look at Hank right into his ocean blue eyes. "Please, stay inside me."

Hank moved his hand to cup his cheek, smiling up at Connor. He first tried to say something back, but a moan escaped from him and his face started turning red from the constant overstimulation. 

"Anything. For you."

Connor recognized those words after a few seconds. Those two words were one of the first things he had heard Hank say. Well, the very first thing he heard Hank say was his name, but still. Those three words felt as much powerful and meaningful as 'I love you', and they had Connor's heart pounding. And without even being prepared for it, his muscles started squeezing and relaxing, his orgasm hitting him like a bullet. Connor moaned out Hank's name as his back arched, his body shaking before coming to a complete stop, crashing on top of the man. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him tightly, both of them coming down from their high slowly. And it was the best feeling Connor has felt. His body was still going through the tremors, still experiencing that pulsating pleasure going through his body. And then there was Hank, holding him close and relaxing together with Connor. 

He never wanted to leave.

 

 

 

After disposing the condom and taking a quick shower together that was filled with wet kisses and almost choking under the water, they returned to the bedroom to rest. Connor of course had taken Hank's shirt and put it on himself and even had borrowed the man's toothbrush secretly. Connor was already turning this place into his second home.

Sumo joined them in the bed not too much later, cuddling up by their feet. Both Hank and Connor pet the dog with their toes. Hank turned off the light and then there was just darkness. And warmth. Connor was even feeling a bit hot when he was cuddled up so close to Hank, the heat of their bodies and the blanked surrounding him.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Connor asked. He was a bit worried the man was missing work because of him missing the damn train. 

"Yeah", Hank said calmly. "I just won't go."

"Why?" Connor asked. Hank chuckled. "Because I have a important guest who needs a ride to the station."

Connor cuddled up closer as an answer. "Well, then I will miss school, because I also have important company."

Hank moved his hand around Connor and pulled him closer, caressing his backside. "I can't wait to wake up next to you", Hank said quietly, his voice much deeper and a bit raspy. Obviously, he was getting sleepy. Connor whispered him a 'good night' before resting his head under the man's chin, slowly starting to drift asleep.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Two hours on a train is so damn long. I have no idea how I will manage. Just let me stay with you, Hank."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Imagine if I lived even further away. Three hours on a train. Or wait, an hour on  _a plane._ "

"I'm going to kill you, Con. I have a gun."

"And I thought you were just excited to see me."

 

They had come to the train station an hour earlier, just so there was no need for running. It had been hard enough to get out of bed. Hank had woken up early because the station was calling after him, and he had to talk on the phone for almost an hour for his boss (named 'Asshat Fowler') to allow him to come in later. Of course, Hank would have to work for more hours, but he didn't seem to mind. He had returned back under the covers and cuddled up close to Connor like he had made the right choice. And so, they had spend hours on the bed, just cuddling against each other, sleeping some more and then just chatting on how they were both idiots for missing school or work without informing about their absence. 

Hank had got up earlier than Connor, and it was already past twelve on the clock when he let Sumo out for a piss. Connor had only gotten up when Hank had made coffee and he had hugged the man from behind, smelling him and touching his stomach. Obviously. They were like lovers already living together. 

They had spend the last remaining hours having a heavy breakfast and then watching TV. And, of course, making out. Both of them were far too exhausted to go for another round after last night, but Connor didn't mind. He appreciated being just close to Hank. He wanted to seriously cherish his last minutes with Hank before he would have to go.

And then, one hour earlier at the train station, they stepped into the only cafe that the train station had to offer and after waiting for a long time they bought drinks and small snacks for themselves. Hank took another cup of coffee, while Connor had gotten a slushie because 'it looked nice and colorful' and 'they don't sell those in any cafe's in my town'! So a slushie it was. It colored Connor's tongue completely blue. Hank quite liked the taste of it.

Hank was also that cheesy he bought some cheap heart shaped chocolates for Connor. Something to remember him for. Which made no sense because Connor already had his souvenir - Hank's shirt he had refused to take off. It actually did look good on Connor when the shirt was tugged into his pants. In return, Connor had left his own shirt at the man's place, still lying on the floor, forgotten. Hank would need to pick it up when he gets home. Maybe use it as a pillow case or something else that was extremely sappy.

 

 

You would think an hour of waiting wouldn't go by too fast when you were waiting at a station filled with people and not much to do. But then, they could see the train stop on its tracks and people started coming out of it. It was time to go.

Connor slurped in the last of his slushie before throwing it into the trash and locking his hand together with Hank's. They both tried to keep smiling as they headed for the train. It was silly. Both of them knew they were definitely going to meet again. But good bye's were hard no matter what.

The train was going to leave in five minutes. Connor and Hank stood in front of one of the doors, holding hands and just looking at each other. One hell of a date it had been. Connor was squeezing the man's hand tightly, changing the position of their hands every few seconds like he was trying to memorize how every curve and rigid point felt against his own hand. Hank smiled at it.

"We're going to meet again. I promise", Hank calmed the other one down. His hand moved to cup Connor's cheek and lifted the younger one's head up, their eyes meeting. "Next time, we could go to an aquarium."

"You don't have to use so much money on me, Hank", Connor said. "Just being with you is enough. I like just sitting on the couch and watching movies."

Hank grinned at him, raising an eyebrow. "Then next time, we'll do it on the couch."

Connor giggled and shyly looked away, but Hank grabbed him by the chin and turned Connor to look back up at him. Connor always seemed to melt a little when their eyes met. Hank was about to lean in for a kiss, but it seemed like he had something to say. So, Connor waited until the man had build up enough courage to talk.

"I really enjoyed our time together."

"So did I", Connor interrupted him already. He made a movement of his hand, pretending to zip his mouth shut and let Hank talk. Hank chuckled softly. "I'd really like to do it all again. 'Cos I do like you. Love you. And I wanna be with you, seriously."

Hank was a bit distracted when Connor brought his hand up to move some of the man's hair behind his ear. Hank would look good in a ponytail. "So, I hope this -", Hank flailed his hand around, gesturing at whatever was between them, "- would last."

Connor blinked a few times, progressing what he had just heard. "You want me to update my Facebook status to 'taken'?"

"That fucking thing is still up? I feel old", Hank laughed. "But yes. Glad you got the point."

 

Connor tiptoed and kissed Hank, strong and lovingly because he knew there was only few minutes left before he would have to jump on the train and go. Ticket had been bought hour ago already. He had everything with him. All he needed to do now is to just get on. But it was extremely hard when all he wanted to do was to kiss Hank and nothing else.

A minute left. Hank hated it, but he placed his hands on Connor's shoulders and pushed him away. "You gotta get on the damn train, Con", Hank laughed and pressed the large button to open the doors. Connor giggled a little and finally jumped on the train. But he wasn't going to take a seat just yet. Connor turned towards Hank and crouched down enough so their faces where on the same level and Hank immediately walked over to him, his hands wrapping around him. And they kissed again, this time with more passion, hunger and a little bit of tongue. The doors tried to close on them a few times but they just giggled and pressed the button again, trying to buy themselves more time.

They stopped only when Hank saw someone approaching them, telling them to quit it because the train had to leave. Hank kissed Connor just once more, hands running through his hair before he finally pulled back and stepped away from the doors. Connor stood up slowly, his eyes focused on Hank. He so badly just wanted to jump out and hug him again, kiss him just once more but the doors started closing.

"I love you!" Connor said right before the doors closed. He immediately moved over to them, pressing his hand against the glass. And Hank did the same. How romantic.

"I love you, too", Hank said back. Connor could just barely hear it.

 

He hated to go back home. Connor looked out of the glass window as long as he could, trying to keep his eyes on Hank who was waving him good bye until the man disappeared completely into the horizon. Connor felt weak in the knees and heavy in his heart. He couldn't make himself move and go take a seat. He could just barely hold back a sob as he leaned against the nearest wall and crashed down onto the floor. He already missed Hank. So, so much.

Connor took a few steady breaths before he took his phone out. Thank God he had charged it at Hank's place. And thank God he had a way to contact Hank.

He called him immediately and pressed his phone against his ear. And Hank answered the call in under 10 seconds.

"Already missed me?" he asked. "Yeah", Connor said weakly. He sniffed and tried to take deep breaths, telling himself that this wasn't the end, damn it. He still felt a little sad.

"Ah, baby", Hank cooed. "I miss you too, already. We gotta plan another date soon."

Connor nodded. Then he said 'yes' because he forgot Hank couldn't see him right now. "It's gonna be okay, Con. I promise", Hank said to him in a calm tone, and it actually helped Connor to feel better. His heart didn't feel so heavy anymore. Just hearing Hank's voice made him feel less alone. He and Hank were together now. And they were going to see each other. He tried to keep telling that to himself, forcing a smile on his face because things were better than fine and he shouldn't be crying right now.

Connor laid his hand over his chest, his hands holding tightly onto the shirt that belonged to Hank and he leaned his head down, sniffing the fabric strongly. It smelled like Hank.

"Hey, Hank", Connor swallowed heavily. "Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Please, for me."

 

He could hear the man laugh. It was definitely the favorite sound Connor has ever heard. He pressed his phone harder against his ear so he could hear everything, anything, all of it. 

 

"Anything. For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had no plot for this story in the beginning, it's just kind of a happy story of these two getting together and being gay. And I thought I wanted to end it like this instead of adding drama or promising for more content (that's why the smex is so long compared to the other chapters, a little treat and a small apology i guess). I really wanna start working on other fics so for now I will leave the end here! Writing this story also was starting to give me bad memories because I was kind of used in my last long distance relationship, so I just kind of wanted to finish this off and start healing from my experience. But who knows, maybe someday there will be more when I'm feeling better ... Thank you all for the support !


End file.
